


A Love Turned Cold

by lemon413



Series: Cold and Hot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Imprinting, Infidelity, M/M, Sequel to this is called From Cold to Heated, Soulmates, Unrequited Crush, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon413/pseuds/lemon413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry discovers his lover's infidelity, he is devasated and runs into a vampire. He doesn't know that one of his friends had followed him out and they are both turned. Then, Dumbledore sends them to Forks, Washington so they can be free to live their owns lives without the prejudices of the Wizarding World in England. How will they deal with their new lifestyle, new town, new country, and, most importantly, new loves? Will Harry find his soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Betrayal

Chapter 1- The Betrayal

 

         The Gryffindor Common Room and the dorm rooms were both full of peace and quiet. All of the first to most of the seventh years were all sleeping in their twin beds. All except a small group of seventh years who were in the room of requirement, sitting in a circle and talking loudly. The people in the circle were: Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Hermionme Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. All the talking ceased when Seamus Finnegan spoke up.

         “Let’s play, I never.” He suggested.

         There were many enthusiastic yes’s but only two people didn’t look okay with the new arrangement. Both Harry and Neville looked like they were ready to bolt out of the room bur their own Gryffindor courage and bravery plowed though the fear and, with additional encouragement from the other other members, the two joined the group. The game began.

         The first few statements were easy enough and only a couple of shots of firewhiskey were drowned but it wasn’t until the tenth statement in until things finally got interesting.

         “I’ve never had a crush on Hermione.” Said Lavender with a few knowing glances to a few members in the circle. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti and, of course, Lavender, took the shot. Everyone looked at Harry questioningly, as he was the only guy who didn’t drink the shot, except Ginny who looked at him with hope shinning in her eyes. Harry looked around at them all with a questioningly glance.

         “What? She’s like a sister to me.”

         Everyone went back to the game but Hermione, Ron and Neville knew exactly why he hadn’t drunk the shot. Hermione spun the bottle.

         “I’ve never… caused an explosion.” Joked Pavarti.

         Neville and Seamus both groaned as they both took the shot while glaring at her. The bottle was spun.

         “I never had my heart broken.” Said Neville. Only Ron, Hermione and Pavarti took the shot. The bottle was spun.

         “I never had a crush on Draco Malfoy.” Ginny dared to say.

         Everybody looked at each as though trying to access the others reactions. Only two people drunk but just as Ginny spun the bottle, Harry Potter tried to discretely take the shot. Everyone, except the three who knew, stared at him with mouths gaping open, the bottle that was pointing at Neville was forgotten. Harry grew tense.

         “What? I’m gay, okay? I have been ever since fourth year.”

         That just caused more shock among the group and Harry just to get even tenser. Ginny silently excused herself and ran to the door in utter tears. The only eyes who followed her were Harry’s and Ron’s. Ron looked after herwith exasperation and concern before turning back to the game. He decided he would talk to her later. Harry looked after her with only slight concern but mostly annoyance

         “ _She should have known. There were many signs when I was at the Weasley Household and she was there to see it. I never told her that I liked her in any other way than a sister”_

         “Neville, please say what you never did.” Pleaded Harry.

         Neville just smirked at him and a feeling of dread shot up into Harry’s heart.

         _“Please no, Please no, Please no, Please no. Don’t say it, Neville.”_ Harry begged in his mind.

         “I never… kissed Draco Malfoy for longer than a minute.”

         Almost everyone looked confused. Of course none of them had never done that. He was a slytherin. Harry was staring as Neville with amazement but then he just shrugged and chugged down the shot in a gulp.

         “ _They were going to find out anyway._ ”

         This time absolutely everyone looked at him. Hermione and Ron had known about his crush on the blonde boy, but hadn’t know that they were together. Neville had only knew about him and Draco because he had seen them going at each other in an abandoned classroom. Silence filled the room once more almost like a flame that was rising higher and higher, just waiting to be blown out. The only sound that was heard were owls hooting. When there was a sharp owl hoot, the silent flame was extinguished and embers came up.

         “What? Har-!”

         “That no good, son of a-“

         “Are you mad?”

         “How can you-“

         On and on it went until Hermione was finally fed up and cast a silence spell on the members who were still shouting.

         “Muffliato.”

         After making sure that nobody could hear or understand what they were going to say, the trio and Neville began to talk.

         “Harry, How did this happen?” Asked Hermione.

Ron was still talking about how Draco was the worst sort to be with and how he was no good. He finally closed his mouth when Hermione glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. Harry began talking.

         “It was after the war and just after I woke up from the coma I was in. It was night and I could tell right away it was late. I had woken up and thought I was by myself but when I looked over to the chair beside me and there he was. It looked so uncomfortable, the chair. And he was just sleeping in it as if it was the softest. He looked so innocent and cute, Hermione, and his hair was falling all over the place. When I woke him up, he looked so happy. I mean, can you imagine your enemy beside your bed and he was worried that you won’t wake and happy when you officially do? After that, we started talking and got to know each other quite a bit. Just before Pomfrey came in, he asked me on a date and I accepted. Things went on from there and we mutually decided to keep things a secret until the world calmed down after the war. During the whole time I wanted you guys to know but I knew it wasn’t the right time.”

         “When did Neville find out?” asked Ron, skeptically.

         “Well… He kind of… Walked in on us… doing stuff to each other…”

         Harry looked at Neville apologetically and he just shrugged.

         “How are things now, Harry?” Hermione said this so gently; Harry thought she knew how things were already. “I mean you were so happy after the war and lately this month, you’ve been acting as if you’re depressed.”

         With this said, Harry looked away from them and towards the window. He wanted to go look out really badly but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. He sighed, looked directly at Hermione and answered her question, truthfully.

         “It’s been eight months since the war and when we got together. Things had been great then and we were happy together. We said the three words to each other. But lately… things have been strained and when I say that I love him he just nods and doesn’t say it back. I’m not trying to be clingy but he has said it before and now he doesn’t. Doesn’t that sound weird to you guys?” Harry goes without an aswer. “And whenever he sees me, I can see a guilty glint in his eyes. He touches me differently and in new places, almost like he has been experimenting. It’s like he lost his love for me and has been with others. I just wish he would come to me and tell me he wants to break things off. I don’t think I want him to be with me when he is doing stuff that isn’t talking with other people. Shouldn’t there be honesty in a relationship?”

         When his rant was finished, Harry and the others were quiet. When they regained their movement and speech, the three went up to him and hugged him as Harry’s eyes started to tear up at the thought of Draco cheating on him.

         “I honestly don’t think you want to know what I think.” Hermione seriously said.

         Once Harry had regained his composure, he looked around and saw that his dorm-mates had left to give them space. Harry thought fondly of them telling everyone about what they had found out. No doubt Ginny had already done that in anger at him.

         Harry wiped the left over tears off his face and looked at the others.

         “I think I need to take a walk. Get some air.”

“You can’t go alone Harry! We’ll come with you!”

“Hermione, I’m just going to walk through the castle. Anyway, if I happen to run into a teacher, I don’t want you guys to get into trouble.”

Hermione looked like she about to argue with him more, but Ron gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she turned to look at him. His glance basically told her, “Don’t bother. He’s not going to listen to you.”

Ron looked back at Harry.

         “Okay mate… Just don’t go outside. Have you seen the weather? You’ll absolutely freeze to death also it’s a full moon which means there’s blood thirsty things out there.” Ron said, as if carefully picking out the right words.

         Harry nodded.

         “Thank you, Ron.”

         Harry walked over to the door before changing his plans. He came back into the room and grabbed the last shot glass and silently walked out of the room into the hallway. As Harry walked, he was so deep in though he never noticed where he was heading. It wasn’t until the temperature got colder, that he looked up and saw the sneering face of Salazar Slytherin, the entry to the Slytherin common rooms. Harry looked at it with longing but didn’t go in. He didn’t think his presence was appreciated anymore and turned back towards the stairs. He was almost ready to step on them when a noise stopped him in his tracks. The noise was coming from a door to his right and, of course, Harry wanted to investigate. He walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. The noises were getting louder as the crack got bigger but when he saw who was in the room and what they were doing, caused him to open it more until his whole body could be seen. He could feel his shot glass slipping and he tightened his grip, not wanting to lose his support. He looked at the two in the room.

         It was his boyfriend, Draco, with some other person and it didn’t look as if they were talking. He couldn’t see the identity of the other person and really did not want to. But when the person turned their head to be kissed by Draco, Harry saw their profile and he instantly knew who it was. Draco was cheating on him with Blaise Zabini.

         His eyes widened and he began to feel a warm wetness on his face. Then Draco, all of a suddenly, looked straight at Harry with a smirk. Harry locked eyes with him and saw smugness, contentment and indifference but behind those, there was also an apology coming forth but never to the front. Draco also had remorse in them but they were also relieved as if he was relieved that Harry had finally found out and his little affairs were known. Even as Harry saw that, he eyes betrayed him and filled with tears again. With all of his love for Draco buried, all Harry could see was Draco’s face looking at him spitefully. He looked away and closed his eyes with the tears finally flowing rapidly down his cheeks as he turned away to close the door to erase the image from his mind. More and more tears were going down his face to splatter onto the ground and his clothes. Draco looked at him and his blue eyes were filled with both regret and remorse, which was completely missed by Harry as Harry closed the door the door whispering the words, “I guess we are over now.”        

         Draco had never noticed Blaise peaking a look when he saw that Draco was staring at something with a pained look. He saw Harry just as he turned with tears streaming down his face, heard the words he had spoken and heard the door shut with a click With that realization, Blaise got back to his right state of mind and pushed Draco off of him. He quickly got dressed and without a word to Draco, he went out of the room to head back to his common room, planning on saying something to Harry the next day.

         Harry had run up the stairs and opened the main doors to go outside. He looked out, saw that the storm had ended. With seeing that, he went out and started to walk. He finally found a spot on just the edge of the forest, right in front of the lake and he sat down. The moon was reflected in the dark water and Harry just stared at it. He looked at the shot glass in his hand, filled with its clear brown contents.

         “I never had my heart broken...” He stated and with that, Harry drowned the last shot in one gulp.

        

 

 


	2. The Vampire

Chapter 2- The Vampire

 

          The wind was gently breezing passed him, purposely ruffling his hair as it went over the lake. The air was cool on Harry’s skin and he reached up to pull up his collar to block it. Harry felt a prickly feeling going down his spine and he looked around the area. Not noticing anything, he went back to staring at the lake and was wondering what it would be like to drown. He knew he would never be able to do it but he wondered what it would feel like. His musings were cut off when Harry felt someone staring at him. He turned toward the trees that was known as the Forbidden Forest but could not see a thing.  Feeling very nervous, he closed his eyes and just felt everything around him. There were no sounds, no breaths, nothing. He opened his eyes and that was when he heard it. A twig had been snapped in half. It was a small, simple sound and yet it was a sound that most people freaked out over if they were already nervous and alone. It caused Harry to jump and to quickly look in that direction. As soon as he saw what was there, he wished he hadn’t looked. There was a vampire between two trees. He was leaning casually against one and was watching Harry with a smirk on his face and his fangs showing. Harry looked into its eyes, surprisingly a blue color, and could see the predator and bloodlust radiating out of them. Harry began to slide backwards when the vampire started to chat.

            “Wow, lookie at what we have here. It must be my lucky day. What is a pretty guy like you doing out here at night with a full moon overhead? And all alone? There are some bloodthirsty things out here tonight and they would probably die to get a piece of you.”           

            Harry was standing now and was taking slow steps backwards as it talked. The vampire was watching him the whole time and looked quite amused at the fear in his expression and at the fact that he was trying to sneak away.

            “You are a beautiful thing aren’t you? Quiet too. I bet you’re glad that I got to you first. There was a werewolf just a mile into the forest that could smell you. It was heading right towards when I came along. You’re lucky.”

            One step then another step back. Harry couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Didn’t the vampire want to attack? Why was he just chatting Harry up? The vampire gave a grin and nodded towards the castle.

            “I want to see how far you think you can get before I decide what to do with you. Maybe I’ll give you a fighting chance? However, you won’t get very far. Even if I just stand here and watch you get to the stairs, you still won’t be able to make it inside. You see, I can run _very_ fast.”

            He showed Harry more of his fangs and Harry turned around and began to run in earnest back to the castle. As he was running, he heard the vampire one more time.

            “Oh good. I thought he would never run. I do need to work up an appetite.” He said.

            Harry looked back and saw it had begun to saunter towards him. Harry tried to run faster to the door and was right at the stairs when it seemed the vampire was tired of playing him. It was right about his speed. A gust of wind passed him and, all of a sudden, the vampire appeared right in front of him. Harry took a step back but the vampire grabbed his arms to stop him. He watched the fangs elongate and the mouth corners curl into another smirk. The vampire leaned down and took a long inhale of Harry’s scent. He moaned and put his nose right into the junction of Harry’s neck to smell more.

            “God you smell good. You blood is just pumping and I can feel your fear racing through you. Did you know that I've been tracking your essence since I smelt your blood in Little Whinging three years ago? I smelt your despair and your depression from being there and it hooked me ever since. I've waited for a chance to get you alone for so long that I couldn't resist today."

           The vampire ran his nose along Harry's neck again and shuddered as he breathed in.

           "I do not know how I resisted for so long. I really don't. Harry, I can practically feel you begging me not to do this. You are, aren't you? But you know what, Harry Potter? I think I will. You just smell too delicious to not have a taste."

            With that, the vampire licked down the area from his ear to his shoulder blade. Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan as he began to struggle in the grip of his attacker again. He was almost out of it when the vampire just tightened his grip and brought him flush against the hard body. Now the vampire was just laying his head on Harry’s shoulder and running his hands up and down his arms.

            “Shhh, it will be alright. I am going to kill you but I am going to show you some mercy, like I did with the blonde haired girl.”

            Harry finally found his voice. However, it was very shaky.

            “How is killing me showing me mercy?” Harry questioned

            “I am going to turn you into one of me. Showing you no mercy would be simply killing you. I don’t want to do that.”

            “Oh and, by the way, my name is Demetri, Harry Potter.

            Harry wondered why he should care what the vampire’s name was but was taken back to what the vampire had said before and stiffened.

            “ Wh-… What… What girl?”

            The vampire put his lips against Harry’s skin and kissed it before smirking again.

            “I was wondering when you would get to that. You have spirit and a good heart, you know? However, I really do not feel like talking anymore. You’ll find out soon enough. After all, you’ll soon have forever to think about.”

            Harry tried to struggle again but the vampire locked its arms around him. It licked his skin again and began to lightly nibble at it, as if he was trying to find the perfect spot. When Harry let out another breathless moan, the vampire finally decided to bite down and began to drink. Harry could feel something seeping and burning into his veins and his world began to darken around the corners.

            There was only a sliver of light when he vaguely felt the vampire withdraw and close the wound with another lick but leaving a scar. The vampire dragged a fingernail down his own wrist and dug his nail into an artery before gently moving it to Harry’s lips.

            “You have to drink.” He said

            Harry could smell something that smelled strangely delicious and brought up his shaky hand to close around the others wrist. He brought his mouth over the wound and sucked the substance given to him. As soon as the wet coldness touched his tongue, Harry was hooked. He curled his fingers even more and took mouthful after mouthful. The vampire felt weak and put one hand against Harry’s shoulder. He pushed his head away and Harry withdrew with a grunt. He opened his eyes but all he could see was black and all he could feel was a burning inside of him. The vampire gently lowered him to the ground and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead before turning towards the forest and sprinting into it. He came behind a tree and looked back at Harry.

            “Good luck, Harry Potter.”

            Then he went back into the forest, leaving Harry twitching and mumbling in his sleep at the foot of the stairs.

 

* * *

 

             The moment Harry woke up, he knew something was completely different. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense everything around him: the wind crashing in his ears, fish swimming in the lake and students munching on food in the great hall. He could feel the emotions and the thoughts coming from them. He could even feel the worry and the thoughts of where he could be from his best friends. His head became overloaded with the new thoughts and emotions. He laid with his hands to his face, desperately trying to block the thoughts out. It took about a hundred tries but Harry was eventually able to block out most of the thoughts. With the realization of why he could hear them in the first place, Harry snapped his eyes open and looked up at the sky. It was light but the sun was behind clouds as rain started to come down. He sat up and looked around in astonishment, not noticing that Luna was sitting beside him looking concerned. Harry could see every aspect of the nature around him: the bark pattern on the tree, the grass blades and the surface tension of the raindrops. What concerned him though was that he could hear everybody’s heart beating, alive and healthy. Every single one except his own. Harry took his pulse and couldn’t feel anything. He panicked.

_“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_

_“I’m a vampire. I’m a frickin’ vampire. Shit. Now I am going to live a long time, with no escape… Shit.”_

           There was a shift in the air beside him that caused Harry to tense as he realized that he was not alone. His back hunched up and when he saw it was just Luna, his body completely relaxed. Then he heard her talk to him, through his mind.

_“How do you feel?”_

_“I feel horrible. I feel as if I am dreaming a nightmare that has turned me from a human being to a vampire who can now feel emotions and hear thoughts. Oh and apparently who can now reply to the thoughts in his own mind without having to speak aloud.”_

           Luna just looked at him with pity in her eyes. Looking at her clearly now, Harry noticed the differences in her. Her hair had dirt and blood in it and is exactly the same, but her skin was perfect. Her clothes were slightly tattered and there were drops of blood on them. It was her eye’s that caught his attention the most though. They were the same blue but there are also flecks of emerald green, the color of Harry’s eyes mixed in.

           “So, you are the one he was talking about. I am sorry, Luna. I never meant for this to happen to either of us.” He said aloud

           “Harry, this is not your fault. I was searching for a crumple-horned snorkback when I saw you come outside. I had to follow you. You looked so sad. You were just sitting on the rock when I had come up but a vampire caught me.”

           Harry sighed

           “I’m still sorry, Luna.”

           Luna gave him a hug before looking towards the forest.

           “Harry, I know that you want to get cleaned up but we should eat something before we go in. I don’t want to hurt anybody and I know that if I go inside the castle right now, I will not be able to stop myself.”

           When Luna mentioned food, Harry could feel how thirsty he was. There was a dryness in his throat that he knew wouldn’t be helped with water. He nodded his assent to her and they took of running into the forest. However, the burst of speed was not something that Harry was used to and he ended up tripping over a tree root. He landed hard on the ground and noticed that he had taken some of the terrain with him. Luna appeared beside him and couldn’t help but laugh. She helped him up and they went back to hunting.

           “I saw a few unicorns but I don’t think we should eat those… What else lives in here? Do you think that there are plimpies in the lake? They are really juicy.”           

           Harry fondly smiled at her then thought about it.

           “I don’t know about plimpies but there are acromantulas and centaurs but I don’t fancy eating any of those… Maybe we can find a deer or two?”

           Disappointed, Luna followed Harry further into the forrest. They quietly walked and stopped when they finally sensed movement. They heard the quiet gnawing of grass. They crouched behind a conveniently placed bush and watch three deer eating. Harry could practically feel the blood moving in their veins and felt a liquid pool in his mouth. He looked at Luna and held up three fingers. He began to count down in his mind and on the count to three, they grabbed a deer each before they could move an inch. They felt the deer struggle and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t want to eat the animal but he could smell the blood going through its veins. He quickly bit into it and quickly drank to quicken its death

           After the two had quenched their thirst, they walked out of the forest and to the castle. Harry was lost in thought about what had happened last night when he remembered the reason why he had come outside in the first place. Anger filled him and a speech formed in his mind that was only heard by Luna. He turned towards her.

          “ _He cheated on me, Luna. He has probably even done it more than once. Why didn’t I do anything? I even suspected it before this incident. Why didn’t I just fucking question him about it? I thought we were happy. We were weren’t we? I mean, I loved him more than I have loved anybody. Why was that not enough?? It just doesn’t make sense anymore. I need to know but I can’t just go up to him and ask, “Why did you do it?” ... Can I?”_

           Knowing that it was just a rhetorical question, Luna just stayed silent and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She knew that he needed to cool down and needed affection.

_“Harry, you are lovely. Draco’s just an asshole who doesn’t know what is good for him. You need to find someone who will love you for you. Don’t blame Blaise though. He has an unrequited crush on someone.”_

           He nodded at her words before he recognized all that she had said. Harry stopped in his tracks and he turned towards her with snarl and a glare.

           “How in the world do you know about Draco? I have never told anybody before tonight. No one knew. And I have just found out about Blaise and I haven’t had a chance to tell even Ron or Hermione. What do you know? Why were you out here Luna? You shouldn’t be here”

           Luna sighed and she just knew she was caught.

           “Didn’t we already go through this? Harry should you have been out here? Are you the only one allowed out? I was concerned for you and I knew what the serpent king had done because I am a star in the sky. I see things as they come and before they come. I see things that can’t be changed and what things are destined to happen. Like the fact that last night we were going to be turned and you would find Draco with Blaise.”

           Harry stared at her.

           “So basically what you’re saying is that you’re a seer?”

           Luna just ignored him and continued to walk to the castle. Harry ran to catch up with her and he looked at her face that was set into a frown. She still ignored him.

           “Luna… I’m sorry. I’m just upset okay. I don’t know what it is with destiny and I. All she seems to be doing is throwing horrible things at me. First, an apparent immortal crazed murderer that only I could defeat. Second, a cheating snake of a boyfriend. Third, a vampire which I could definitely not have any chance against. Four,  immortality that I don’t want. She seems to be saying that I am alone and I will always be alone.”

           Luna seemed to be over her silent treatment as she looks at him while continuing to walk.

           “ _Harry, Destiny is a bitch. You just haven’t met the other half to your soul. I know that there will probably be a few more heartbreaks before you meet him but eventually you’ll be at your happiest.”_

            They both stopped walking as soon as they reached the door to get into the castle. They took deep breaths and turned to each other.

            “ _Come on. We have to do this. We really need to take a shower. Especially, you smell as if you landed in nargle poo. And that is really gross.”_

            Harry frowned at her before looking back at the door. Impatient, Luna grabbed his arm and lugged him into the castle. They both walked to the Gryffindor common room, figuring it would be better to be together when they had to explain things. Their arrival was quiet and they ran into no one which was surprising as it was only Saturday. Harry went up to the boys showers and Luna followed him since she didn’t know where the girl’s bathroom was. Harry motioned for her to go first then sat on bed, cross-legged. He realized that she didn’t have any clothes to replace her dirtied ones so he grabbed a particularly ugly shirt and a pair of pants out of his trunk and looked at his wand.

            “ _Can I still do magic?”_

             He looked at the shirt and pants laying on the bed then back at his wand. He shrugged and waved his wand. He transfigured the pants into a smaller sized jean and the shirt into a small clean plain white shirt. He sat back onto the bed. He also took out some fresh clothes for himself.

             It was a few minutes later when Luna came out and she had a towel wrapped around. She had her clothes in her hands and just looked at him.

             “I don’t have any clothes.”

             Harry smiled at her then handed her the transfigured ones.

             “You know, a lot of guys wouldn’t be considerate enough to do that. They would want you stay like that if you were in their room.”

             Luna just shook her head at him but conceded that he was probably right. She took the clothes and motioned for him to go take a shower.

             He hesitated.

             “Don’t want to get changed in there?” he asked

             “I can just change out here, there’s no one around and you need that room more than I do right now.” She said

             Harry slipped into the room and took a look at the mirror. He found that Luna was right; he did look disgusting. There was blood on his neck and clothes and he could see the scabbed over bite underneath his ear. He ran a finger over it and wondered if it would heal. Shaking his head, he turned to the shower and tuned it on as hot as it could go. He peeled off his bloody clothes and stepped into the steam. As the water burned into his skin, he let out a pleased sigh. He watched the dirtied water glide down body onto the ground. The water was crimson with brown flecks from the dirt. He grabbed some body wash and scrubbed at the areas where the blood was dry. Then he washed his head, trying to get everything that didn’t belong there out. Once he was done, he toweled dry his hair and his body then put the clothes on. He left off his shirt though and te looked at the mirror again. He found that he looked almost exactly the same. His hair was still as messy as it had been before and it was still the same color. His eyes were the same emerald green yet there were some flecks of blue in them. He noticed that it was the same blue as Luna’s and the vampire that changed him. Harry looked at his whole face and found that his skin was also more light and ivory. He missed the bronze tone that was before.

           Shaking his head, he pulled the shirt on and turned away. He walked to the door and was about to open it, when he heard something that he shouldn’t have; two different heartbeats and the thoughts of Ron and Hermione coming up the stairs to the boy’s common room. He drew in an unneeded breath, and turned the knob. He knew that Luna would be there to help explain.

 

 

AN: Well. This was a lot longer than I thought I would be. The original was 1500 words and this one is now 3500 words, maybe a bit less… Please review!

AAN: By the way, if any you guys are on fanfiction.net and you find this story on there by anytha5, that is actually me. There is a note on my profile page there that says my username on here. Thanks!


	3. The Confrontations

Chapter 3- The Confrontations

 

          Harry glided into the room and looked at Luna. She was sitting on Neville’s bed and absentmindedly brushing her fingers through her hair. She was staring at something and was clearly thinking. Harry quickly cleared his throat and got her attention.

          “ _Ron and Hermione are coming up. What do I tell them? What if I attack them?”_

_“Harry, tell them the truth. Tell them everything. You won’t attack them since you care a lot about them”_

          She walked to him and gently rested a hand on his, giving him her support. He breathed out and waited for his best friends to come through the door. Harry heard them stop and rolled his eyes as they started to argue behind it.

          “Hermione, he’s not going to be in there! I already told you this! He is probably with Malfoy.”

          “We saw Draco at breakfast Ronald! Harry never showed up. If Harry was fine, he would have been at breakfast. Something happened and he must be in here in bed. He’s very emotional you know!”

          Harry gave a shudder at that. Hermione was too observant for her own good. Ron must have recognized this because he sighed and the door was opened to reveal the two. Ron was the one who found him first and his jaw dropped. Hermione looked at Harry’s bed then gazed around the room and finally spotted him. Her eyes widened. He could hear their hearts beating and their blood rushing in and out. Harry could smell their blood as well and as he inhaled, a burning and dryness started in his throat. That could only mean one thing. He was hungry again.

_“Harry, they are your best friends, you really do not want to hurt them. You’ll regret it later and you won’t be able to live with yourself.”_

          Harry sighed and looked at his friends again. He could see their shocked yet worried expressions and could hear their frantic thoughts.

 _“Merlin! What happened to him?”_ Thought Ron

 _“A vampire? How?”_ Thought Hermione

          “Hi guys?” The sounds of his voice made both of them look at him with question and slightly blushed cheeks on Hermione’s part.

          “What happened mate? Start from the beginning, please.” Ron remarked

           Harry sighed again and began his story from the moment he walked out of the room of requirement.

          “Last night, when I went out of the room we were in, I walked mindlessly throughout the castle. When I finally registered where I was, I noticed that I was in front of the Slytherin Common room. I had wanted to go in so badly and see Draco but if he was cheating then I really didn’t want to walk in on him doing it. I had begun to walk up the stairs when I heard a noise behind a door near me and of course I wanted to know what was there.”

          Harry eyes began to tear but he pushed through.

          “What I saw, I never want to see again… It was Draco cheating on me with Blaise Zabini. I caught his eyes and then I walked out, whispering that we were over. From there, I had run up the stairs and walked briskly to the great doors that led outside. The weather had cleared up so I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to go out for a little while. I forgot that it was a full moon though. I…”

           Harry’s speech was cut off as he felt an overbearing anger boil up inside of him, that was definitely not his own. He could tell that is was coming from Ron. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her give Ron a quick look that clearly said I told you so but when her eyes returned to Harry they were devastated. She stood up and Harry held his breath as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her in return but had to make the hug very quick. His control was hanging on by a very thin strand.

            _“That son of a bitch! I am going to kill him! First, I am going to chop off his dick. Then I am going to force feed it to him then chop his-"_

          He looked at Ron and could hear the murderous thoughts coming from him.

_“Ron? It’s Harry.”_

          Ron looked at him with confusion and shacked his head as if he though he was going crazy. Harry smiled at him with sharp canines, amusement coming through.

_“You’re definitely not going crazy as it is, actually I talking to you.”_

_“Harry? You can hear thoughts?”_

_“Yes, unfortunately. Anyway, I wanted to tell you to not to bother with your thoughts of revenge. There is absolutely no point. We are over now and I’m not going to go back in a relationship with him. I believe that he cheated on me too many times for that. I can forgive him but I’ll never be able to trust him again.”_

_“He hurt you! He betrayed you Harry… This never would have happened if he had stayed true. And you! Harry, I told you not to go outside! I tooold you that there were bloodthirsty things out and now you are a vampire!”_

          Harry just looked at Ron as he continued to fume and come up with many ways to destroy Draco without Harry ever knowing. Harry could feel Hermione staring at him with confusion. She looked at Luna then back at Harry.

          “What does Luna have to do with this? Did she know about Draco?”

           Luna interrupted Harry before he could answer her.

           “I was turned before him. I followed him out of the castle and watched him sit on a rock. I was about to talk to him when I was grabbed and dragged to the side with the vampire’s hand on over my mouth. He didn’t talk, he just bit down on my neck. Then he fed me his own blood and by the time I woke up, I saw Harry lying on the ground near the stairs. As for the serpent king, I saw what he was doing through a dream.”

           Ron looked at her in confusion but Hermione nodded, knowingly. She turned back to Harry and asked him to continue his story.

          “… Like Luna said, I walked to the lake and sat on a rock for while and I was staring at the lake when I saw the vampire standing there. He was quite talkative with me. I guess he was just stalling so his stomach got less full now that I think about it… I tried to get to the castle before it got me but I was too late. The vampire grabbed me and told me about what he was going to do and what he did to Luna.”

          He paused and looked at Luna. She gave him a grin and silently told him that he was almost done.

          “You know that the vampire bit us and turned us into one of his kind. Ever since, though, I can read minds and reply to them inside of my head. I can also feel emotions from others. Luna is a real seer who can’t just see the future but can also see the past when it is important. We are both still discovering our powers though.”

           Hermione had wide eyes as they listened to Harry. Ron already knew about it but still had wide eyes as well. It went on for quite a while. They finally snapped out of it when Harry shifted uncomfortably.

           “Can you guys be friends with me like this? I’d understand if you two are fright-“

           Hermione cut him off.

           “Harry no matter what you are, we will always love you and be there for you and that will never change.”

           Harry beamed and went up to them to hug them. His face was squashed between both their shoulders causing him to get a nose full of their delicious scent. Harry was very tempted to bite down again but he, fortunately, remembered what Luna had said. Harry let go of his friends and moved to stand by Luna. They gave each a glance and Hermione looked at them and frowned again.

           “Harry, shouldn’t you guys go see Professor Dumbledore?” she asked

           “Why should we?” Harry questioned

           Hermione rolled her eyes.

           “You are a vampire Harry! Do you know how the wizarding community is going to react when they find out about it? They are going to ostracize you and the ministry is going to convince everybody that you have turned dark and turned Luna to be one of your followers. You have to talk to him.”

           Harry and Luna both knew that she was right. They had to go and see him. However, Harry was very hesitant on doing so. He had a feeling that Dumbledore will tell them to leave the country and he really didn’t want to leave.

           “ _Harry, we have to go to him. He needs to know that there was a vampire on school grounds and that he had turned two of his students that contained his favorite.”_ Thought Luna

Harry gave her a glare at that but nodded his assent. They needed to go.

           “Alright, lets go.”

           The two groups went down the stairs and out of the common room then they separated to go into two different directions: one to the great hall and the other to Dumbledore’s office.

           Harry and Luna walked silently through the hall to the office when they finally arrived. Before Luna said the password, she turned to Harry.

           “Maybe we can ask him to do blood bond spell on us so we can become siblings?”

           Harry was about to ask why when he thought better of it. He’ll find out later.

           “Acid Pops.”

           The two gargoyles, blocking the entrance, jumped apart and revealed a spiraling staircase. They climbed their way up and knocked on the door. A tired and weak voice answered.

           “Come in.”

           “Hello Professor Dumbledore.” Luna said excitedly as the two walked through the threshold.

           When Harry first saw the professor sitting in his throne like chair, Harry couldn’t believe how much his mentor looked like a dying man. He could feel the death coming from him in bits and pieces. But when Harry blinked, the dying expression faded into what his professor is like when he is with others.

           Dumbledore’s tired eyes widened at the sight of them and he looked thoughtful as he stared at Harry. Harry kept their eyes locked knowing full well that the headmaster couldn’t read his mind like he could have before, Unlike Harry. Dumbledore’s eyes widened even more

            _“I’m too old for this…”_

“Good afternoon, Harry and Luna, What happened?”

           It was Luna that answered even though she could tell that the question was for Harry.

           “Professor, Harry discovered his boyfriend cheating on him and went outside. I saw him and followed him out. I was changed first then the vampire went after Harry. I was and still am a seer and I saw all of this happening. For some reason, this vision was so important. It had to come true. I knew I could not stop it and I didn’t just follow him out to fulfill this vision. I went out because I was searching for snorkbacks and because I was concerned for Harry. He looked so devastated and I was going to ask him if he wanted to search with me, to cheer him up. Harry can now read minds, and also can speak into others minds to reply to thoughts. He can also feel a person’s emotions.” Explained Luna, to give Harry a break of explaining.

           Dumbledore took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

           “ _Well. That was not what I was expecting. I wonder who broke Harry’s heart… But I have to send them away from England. They can’t be here. The ministry will hunt them down for sure, especially Harry.”_

           Harry sighed, he knew this was coming and he knew it was the best thing to do but couldn’t help but to be sad over it. He wouldn’t be able to finish his school year with his friends and wouldn’t be able to graduate from Hogwart’s. Harry’s thoughts were then interrupted.

           “Has anyone else seen you two, besides Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?”

           “No Sir.”

           “Good. I feel that you two should go out of England for a while after the school has seen you two. The Wizarding World will fear that you, Harry, will be the next Dark Lord and has recruited Luna.”

           “If they don’t think that already…” Stated Harry

           Albus Dumbledore just smiled with twinkling eyes as he continued, completely ignoring what Harry had said.

           “I will decide where you two are going as I know of a couple good places that will be perfect. They will not know you two, as the towns will be all muggle. You both can have a fresh start in a new town. However, you will need to finish your eighth year, which is a problem… All right, at the end of this week you two will complete your NEWT’s. I know that you wanted to be a healer, Harry, and you can do that in whatever community you are in. I know that this short notice and that you two will be stressed but your education should be completed. You both are doing well academically and I believe that you will do well. After your exams are done though, will you two go?”

           Harry froze. He couldn’t do his NEWT’s this week. It was impossible! He needed to study charms and potions, which is still his worst subject. He needed to get an O in it…Harry stayed silent as he mulled over his options and finally came to a decision. Luna’s eyes glazed over for a bit and after she simply smiled and answered him positively.

           “I think that that will be fine sir. A bit rushed for the exams, but I was hoping to become a reporter anyway. I know where we are going and I was wondering if you could do a blood bond spell on us so we can become siblings? I think that the muggles will be quite suspicious when they meet two young people with different last names, who look completely different and live in the same house.”

           “That is a wonderful idea, Luna.”

           The professor took out his wand and did many complicated swishes before pointing it at them and muttering the spell.

           “Bludos seperado, Bludos mergis bonda.”

           The two were engulfed from head to toe in a bright white light. They both felt a similar burning although it wasn’t uncomfortable as the turning had been.

           Once the pain and light had disappeared. Harry and Luna knew at once that the spell was over and Harry walked to the mirror and sighed in relief when he didn’t see any major changes in his appearance. Something on his arm, though, caught his attention. As he lifted up his sleeve he discovered a tattoo of a raven and lion entwined in a friendship manner. He looked at Luna and saw the she looked the same but her eye color had completely reversed. Instead of them being a full blue with green flakes, they were completely emerald green and had blue eye color as the flakes. It was still the same color as Demetri’s Her tattoo was also the same as his. Luna caught his eyes and smiled before they both turned to the professor again.

           “Where will we be going?” asked Harry

           “There is a city in the United States that will be perfect for you two. It’s small and is also right next to the Pacific Ocean. It’s called Forks.”

           They nodded and looked at the map that Dumbledore had laid out for them to see where they were going.

           “While there though, you kids are going to have to keep practicing your magic. It was, what I assume, a magical vampire that turned you, so you both will still have your magic. You both are powerful enough to ignore your thirst but only for so long. It is imperative that you get a fair share of blood everyday or else you will attack anybody within your site. The town that I picked has a forest that has many different types of animals and a fair amount. Also Harry, don’t be too upset when you find more money in your vault. Ever since you were turned, you are know officially an adult and you can now have your full inheritance from your parents. Sirius and Remus also left you all their money in their will that is also quite a fortune. Luna, you have more money in your vault as well from your father and some more of your family members.”

           “You two will be dismissed from classes this week to limit your interactions with others and to give the full week to study. You will need to go to the library every once in a while to get books. At the end of your exams, you will need to go to Diagon Alley and to muggle London. Right after you two are done with the tests, come straight here and I will let you use my floo to get there. However, we’ll talk about this later next week. Right, I expect you to go to lunch. I can see that you both are starving.”

           He then gave them a wink and Harry and Luna recognized the dismissal for what it was. The two siblings said their good byes and walked out of the office. They reached the hallway and walked down. When they reached a corner, however, Harry almost collided with Draco Malfoy. Luna took his hand and squeezed it, giving Harry the support that he needed. Draco glanced at their joined hands then at Harry’s face, not even noticing the difference as they stared at each other.

           “Hello Harry.”

           Harry nodded at him quite rudely, bending his head down. He never noticed the visible pain in the others blue- grey eyes. Luna noticed though.

           “Harry can we talk? Alone? Please?”

           Draco sounded as if was eating a lemon when he said please but it was that word that got Harry to nod. They moved off to the side and Luna continued to walk down the hallway at a slow pace.

           Draco raised his hand as if he was going to put it on Harry’s shoulder but dropped it back to his side.

           “Harry…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you find out that way. I should have just got over my cowardice and told you how I was feeling. We were so…”

           “Look Draco, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that I wasn’t good enough for you and that caused you to run to others for the needs that I, apparently, couldn’t fill. It’s seems I was nothing to you during the whole relationship that we had and I guess you never loved me anyway.” Harry interrupted

           Draco’s eyes began to water as did Harry’s.

           “Harry, it wasn’t like that. I did… Do lo,”

           Harry interrupted him again.

           “Draco, please… It’s better and easier this way… I can forgive you but I can’t just forget what happened and trust you; that it won’t happen again. It’s too late for that. If you had just told me what you were feeling and that you wanted to break up, instead of going to others for satisfaction, it would have been better but you didn’t. How many times did you cheat on me with anyway? Because I think that there was a couple more than just Blaise”

           Draco looked down guiltily, with tears slowly descending their way down his pale cheeks.

           “That’s all I needed to know.” With that, Harry stepped around Draco and turned his back to hide the distressed state that he was in. He caught up to Luna and she glanced back at Draco to find that he was staring at Harry with a devastated expression. She then turned back to face forward and brought Harry closer to her with an arm around his shoulder. They continued to walk down to the great hall.

 

AN: Two chapters in one day and another story uploaded! Yay! I know there are probably quite a few mistakes in these... Sorry about that...

 


	4. The Alley

Chapter 4- The Alley

 

          Harry and Luna didn’t end up going to lunch in the great hall as Dumbledore had suggested. Since it wasn’t sunny outside, they went back to the forest and had their lunch there. They weren’t sure what they were going to be able to eat in the Great Hall since the food was meat, vegetables or various puddings. Harry spent the rest of the day with Ron playing quidditch whereas Luna spent the day with Ginny, trying to console her. Ron told Harry that she was still upset about losing the chosen one to guys.

          “Harry, I know she’s my sister and I do love her very much but I don’t think she actually likes you. I think she only likes the “chosen one” or “the boy who lived”.”

          Harry, who had known this to be true, just acted surprised and that was that.

          After their little match, the two best friends began to walk back to the castle. Harry looked around the pitch stands and saw a redheaded girl sitting there, just staring at them. Her eyes looked red and her face pale. Harry sighed, looked at Ron and nodded his head towards her.

          “I better go and talk to her.”

          Ron looked at his sister worriedly but nodded his head and walked to the castle by himself.

          Harry strolled over to her and ascended the stairs. He sat beside her and then there was long silence before Ginny spoke.

          “I love you, you know. Can’t you give us a chance?” She said

          “Ginny, I love you too but not in the way that you want me to. I think of you like a sister. I can’t imagine dating you or kissing you without feeling sick to my stomach but also because I’m gay. I’m sorry that I can’t feel the way you want me to feel.”

          Ginny was silent and had angry tears running down her face. Her thoughts were furious.

_"This is not the way it’s supposed to go! He’s supposed to be mine and love me forever! He was promised to me and now look at what has happened! He's thinks he's a shirt-lifter. I’ve wanted him since I first learned about him! He’s my prince… my rich prince… My rich and FAMOUS prince. I deserve to have him love me and me only. Nobody else deserves to have him. He just needs some convincing and then he'll be mine…”_

           She continued to battle with herself but Harry was too shocked to listen to her plans. He had known that she was obsessed with him but hadn’t known how much. Also, to hear that someone had promised him to her was shocking to him..

           His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ginny shake his arm. She reached into her bag and brought out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured the liquid into two glasses. She handed one over to him and smiled.

           “I understand, Harry. I guess I should have known how you felt since you never gave me any cause to think that you returned my feelings. I just love you so much, I don’t know if I can let you go but maybe I have to. It’s like that saying right? If you love something, let it go and if it comes back to you, it’s yours. Let’s drink to that.”

          She raised the glass to him and waited. He frowned at her and looked at the glass. It was a clear brown colour as normal but there was also a strange smell to it. There were warning bells ringing in his head but he ignored them.

_“She wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, right? She thinks she loves me...”_

          With that thought in mind, Harry raised the glass to her and they clinked them together. They both brought the glasses to their lips but Ginny did not drink hers. Instead, she pretended to take a swig and poured the liquid onto the ground then watched Harry as he drunk the contents, not noticing that she hadn’t.

          As soon as he wiped his mouth, Harry knew something was wrong. Ginny was smiling at him victoriously and brought her hands to his cheeks. She then placed her lips on his and kissed him. His mouth dropped open in shock and Ginny took the chance to fill his mouth with her tongue, mapping the warmth. She let out a moan and moved so that she was straddling him, her body pressed against his. With this movement, Harry was jolted out of his shock and pushed her to the ground ungracefully. He stood up and ran up the stands so that a couple of rows were between them. Harry felt sick and he was shaking with disgust as he turned back towards her.

          “Ginny, what the hell was that? I told you how I felt about you! Why would you do that?”

          Ginny was the one shocked this time. She just stared at him, her mind whirling.

_“He doesn’t love me. If he did, it would have worked. Why doesn’t he love me? Am I that undesirable? I deserve to have him! I have to have him. He’ll give me what I didn’t have growing up: riches, popularity and fame. Everybody should know me as Mrs. Potter, not Ms. Weasley. Maybe I should make a real love potion… That would work…”_

          Harry was absolutely appalled as she looked at him calculatingly.

          “Ginny, you know that you’ll find someone who loves you for who you are, right? You don’t need a love potion for that… There is one person that I know loves you more than anything in this world but knows that you will never give him a chance. Please don’t focus on me. I could never give you what you want, even with a love potion. If you did it, could you live with knowing that what we had wasn’t real? That you had to use a potion to get what you wanted? I-”

          “Harry, you could! All I need is you to give me what I- Wait. How did you know that I was going to do that? I never spoke to anybody about it…”

          She looked at him in fear.

_“I’m a vampire. I can hear your thoughts quite clearly.”_

          Her eyes were wide.

          “Bloody hell.” She swore

          She looked at him again and noticed the changes that he had gone through: the darker hair, the pale skin and especially his eyes. She got lost in them for a minute before she shook her head.

_“Ginny! Snap out of it! The world is not going to end just because he doesn’t love you. It’s not like you won’t find someone else, right? I need to give up this dream. Ron was right, I am obsessed.”_

          There were tears running down her face again as she put her head in her hands, her body shaking with her sobs. Harry let out a breath of air and walked to her again. He put an arm around her and brought her head to his chest. Harry listened to her thoughts and decided that he wouldn’t let her know that he could hear her. He waited until she stopped shaking to begin speaking.

          “Ginny, I’m sorry for not feeling the way that you want me to and for causing you pain. I will forgive you for giving me that potion as it made you see how I really feel. I think that you need space and to be away from me so that you grow out of this. You’ll find someone that is perfect for you in everyway, the way that I’m not. I do love you Ginny but I’m not the man for you… and like I said before, there is one person who loves you so much but he has the idea that you will never feel the same because of me.”

          Ginny let out a sniff

          “I understand now how you feel, but Harry… I don’t know how I’ll be able to get through this. I’ve felt this way for so long… I don’t know how I’ll be able to change.” She spoke in a tone that was filled with despair.

          “You have a great support system. Your family will help you, Hermione will help you, and all your friends will help you. I’m going away soon for a long time so take this chance to think about what you want. If you still feel this way in a year, talk to your family or just see someone that can help you. Promise me that you will?”

          She nodded her head that was still against his chest.

          Harry gently moved her away from him and caught her eyes. He gave her a bright smile.

          “You’ll be fine, Ginny. You’ll find happiness but just be sure to give it a chance. He’s worth it and I know that he will treat you right as he loves you the way that you want.”

           She looked towards the castle and bit her lip. She looked at Harry.

           “Who is it?” Ginny Asked

           “I don’t know if I should tell you this… I know that he won’t like it but… It’s Neville. He’s been in love with you for a long time and I really hope that I’m not setting him up for more heartbreak. Will you give him a chance? When you’re ready?

           Ginny had thoughts floating in her mind and Harry tried to ignore them the best he could but when a picture of Neville giving her a rather beautiful smile, Harry’s breath caught. He was kind of jealous of her for a moment before he remembered what he was trying to do.

          “I will try but I can’t yet.”

          Ginny then turned around and ran down the aisle to the stairs. Harry watched as she sprinted towards the castle and when she was inside, he followed her at a more gradual pace.

          For the rest of the week, Harry and Luna were very busy. They studied everyday and did four hours of studying on each subject each day. They were both very happy that they weren’t able to sleep, as they probably wouldn’t have been able to get in quite as much time. They were together all day in the Gryffindor common room then spent their nights in the library with Madame Pince’s permission. They were either just reading or quizzing each other.

          Unfortunately, the Gryffindor’s skirted around them with fear and the two were offended before Ron and Hermione talked to them. They told Harry and Luna that they were just basing their fears on the stereotypes in literature.

          Sometimes Hermione would join them studying as she was quite pleased that she had others to study with. Ron, however, was the one to encourage Harry to do something else every once in a while. Sometimes, Ron would be able to convince him to join them in a quidditch match or a game of chess but most of the time Harry would be sitting with Luna, reading. Sometimes, Ginny would join them but would have to leave in a matter of minutes. She was doing her best and seemed to be coming out of her obsession at a very slow pace. Sometimes, Harry would catch the occasional thought about him but she began to think about Neville more than him. Ginny also spent more time with him but they were just friends for now. Neville was very happy about this.

          Soon, it was the day before Easter break. Hermione and Ron had decided that they were going to stay to help Harry through his exams. They had signed up already as well as a handful of students from each house. Harry was shaking with nerves whereas Luna was calmly reading through her notes. He looked at her.

          “How in the world can you be so calm? We are taking tests tomorrow that will determine our future! Luna, I need to get at least an O in potions and charms! How am I going to get an O in potions! I am shi-“

           Luna interrupted him with a hand to his mouth.

          “Harry, as long as there are no wrackspurts in your head, you will be fine.”

          “Wrackspurts? Are those the creatures that make your brain go fuzzy?”

           Luna beamed at him

           “You were listening! I always thought you and Ron were just ignoring me or making fun of me.”

           Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat before going back to his textbook. He remembered doing exactly that after she had left.

           The rest of the day was spent studying and Hermione and Ron soon joined them when it was time for them to head down for dinner. Ron was grumbling about how they shouldn’t do this on Easter break and how Dumbledore was doing this just for fun and to torture the two vampires. Harry just rolled his eyes at him and went back to read his last chapter in his potions textbook while Luna was reading her history text. Beside them, Hermione was nagging Ron about how he should be studying too and worry less about eating when he could be getting better marks. Ron just glared at her before looking at Harry and scowling.

           After another minute of silence, Harry heard Ron’s stomach start to growl and saw Ron flush and shrug helplessly. Harry smirked, silently agreeing with Ron’s stomach. He closed his book then put it into his book bag and Luna followed suit. They then stood up and looked at Hermione glaring again at Ron. Before she could say anything, Harry stepped between them.

            “Shall we go to dinner?” He asked with a smile

           Hermione nodded and looked exasperated as Ron nodded his head vigorously. As the group arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry felt somebody staring at him and looked to his right to see Blaise Zabini standing next to an alcove with his eyes on him. Once Blaise noticed that Harry was watching him with hardened, fiery eyes, he beckoned him to come over.

           Harry sighed, and asked them,

          “Can you guys wait for me for a second?”

          And without waiting for a response, Harry glided his way over to Blaise and watched him blush as he got closer.

          “What do you want Zabini?”

          “I just wanted to explain the actions that I and Draco did yesterday. I didn’t know Draco was seeing anybody and we were both blowing off the steam at the time. It was only the once that we did it and if it makes you feel better, he looked detached from me the whole time, as if he was thinking of somebody else and guilty about something. I should have recognized what the signs were implying but I didn’t.” Said Blaise, apologetically.

          Harry just studied Blaise with narrow eyes and heard his thoughts about him. He found that Blaise reliving the moment and Harry quickly concentrated on something else. He didn’t want that image in his mind at all but he found that he was being completely honest with him. There was an emotion in his eyes and it was that emotion that convinced Harry that Blaise was, indeed, telling him the truth.

          It was affection and adoration.

          A thought accompanied the emotion.

           _“And I am enamored with you.”_

Harry smiled at him then silently berated himself as a glimmer of hope passed through Blaise’s eyes and as they got warmer.

          “I don’t know what to say but as to you having this one thing with Draco, I have reason to believe that he had been cheating on me with others before this ever happened. This time though... He wanted me to find out or else he would have been more discreet with where he did it.”

           Blaise looked away and silently fumed at his friend for a moment. He looked at Harry again. He gave a slight grimace.

           “I apologize again.”

           _“Why am I apologizing again? None of that was my fault and I shouldn’t be apologizing for Draco’s mistake again. I have done enough apologizing today for a lifetime. Oh come on, Blaise. You like the guy and your friend screwed up. Deal with it.”_

          Harry spoke to him once more.

          “You will hear that I am leaving soon and I just wanted to let you know that it’s not because of Draco. I am merely leaving because it is the right thing to do and we both don’t want to see the world’s reaction to us. I am tired of the staring and the whispering. I hope you find the one your heart desires most. I have a feeling that we will meet again in the future. See you at that time. Also thank you for coming to see me, not many people would do that.”

          Harry could see the relief and happiness in Blaise’s form as he walked away, back to his friends. They gave him sympathetic smiles and Luna motioned for him to go into the hall instead of going outside to the forest. The group went though the doors and Luna separated from them to eat at the Ravenclaw table beside Cho Chang. The rest of the group walked to the Gryffindor table, and Harry could feel the weight of all the gazes on him and one gaze in particular absolutely begged for him to look but Harry kept his gaze forward with his shoulders back. He could hear that individual’s thoughts about him but Harry had to ignore him or else he would forgive him and would probably go back to him, which Harry did not want to do. He would risk another heartbreak if he listened to those thoughts.

          Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down at the table with Harry on one side with Neville and Dean beside him and Ron and Hermione on the other side. His two friends loaded their plates whereas Harry just looked at the food in front of him with a little bit of disgust.

          POP!

          A plate appeared in front of him, which had what looked like a steak and kidney pie. There was also a treacle tart behind the edge of the plate. Harry looked at the food and his nose was assaulted with the most delicious smell. His fangs came down and saliva filled his mouth. He picked up his fork and took a big bite of the pie. When the texture and the taste of blood hit his tongue, he let out an uncontrolled moan and delved right into it, unknowing of the effect it had on the people around his. The stares were for a different reason now and people were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. When he was finished with the pie and the tart, Harry looked up to see his friends looking at him with red faces and amusement in their eyes.

          “What?” He asked

          A new scent caught his nose and he looked around the Gryffindor table and noticed that half the students had red faces and blown pupils. With that realization, he realized that the smell was lust. Harry felt embarrassment fill him and he looked down at his empty plate. He pushed it away from him and stood up. Ron and Hermione looked at him but he just smiled at them and silently told them that he was fine and that they should stay and finish their dinner. He realized that soon, he would have to tell them that he was leaving. He told Zabini and yet he couldn’t even tell his best friends. He let out a sigh and walked to the Gryffindor common room.

           The next day came and Harry and Luna were heading to the great hall for their exams. There were two tables on opposite sides with a blue barrier down the middle of the huge room. Harry went to the right and Luna to the left. Because of their new sleeping habits, all their exams was put into two days and three hours apart. Harry and Luna were both doing NEWTS for all their classes at Hogwarts. He was starting with defense and ending with potions whereas Luna was starting with charms and she was ending with history of magic.

          A bell sounded and their exams started.

          After their exams, Harry and Luna went to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the red couches.

          “How do you think you did?” Luna asked, despite already knowing how they both. Harry looked at her with a frown and Luna immediately thought of anything besides their results. He gave a sigh and stared at the dancing fire.

          After about twenty minutes, they heard a tapping sound at the window. Harry looked around and saw barn owl sitting on the ledge holding a letter in its beak. Harry felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Hedwig. Luna quickly ran to it and let it in with a warm greeting.

          “Hi, Hermatious!”

           She took the letter from him and the owl butted its head against her affectionately before flying out the window. Luna watched her owl for a bit before sitting back down next to Harry.

           “Daddy gave him to me after the war. He said that this type of owl would help track snorkbacks. He eve-“

          Harry had to interrupt her.

          “I’m sorry Luna but the letter? Who’s it from? It has both our names on the front.”

          Luna look affronted at being interrupted but looked at the letter in her hand. She slowly torn the seal and read it. Once she was finished, she handed it to him. It was quite short.

 

_Dear Harry and Luna,_

_Congratulations on finishing your exams on this lovely morning! Can you two please come to my office at noon?_

_Please bring your coin purses with you, as you two will be heading out to Diagon Alley today._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

          Luna did a tempus charm

          “We still have fifteen minutes but we might as well head out now.”

          With no argument from Harry, Harry grabbed his money and they both went to the Ravenclaw common room to grab Luna’s. They arrived at Dumbledore’s office with five minutes to spare. They stood at the door, deciding on whether or not they should wait until 12. They were still deciding when the choice was taken out of their hands when the door opened by itself. Once they entered, they saw Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace with the flames glowing green.

           “Hello, Sir.”

           Dumbledore glanced up from his musings and weakly smiled at them with no twinkle in his eyes. The siblings were startled with how frail their headmaster looked. He was leaning against the mantle as if it was his lifeline and he was going to fall over any minute.

           “Are you two all ready?” He asked, seemly getting stronger.

            Harry and Luna both nodded. Dumbledore slowly picked up the bowl with the floo powder and held it out for Harry. Harry walked over to pick up some of the powder and stepped into the fireplace with the green flames sweeping around his feet. He threw the powder into the fire and called out,

           “Diagon Alley!”

           The world spun as different colors and shapes blurred past Harry in a fast motion. He stumbled out of the fireplace about as gracefully as a newborn puppy. Even though he was now a vampire, he still couldn’t get out of the floo properly.

           When the fire started to glow and spurt flames, Harry knew at once that Luna was coming and went to stand beside the fireplace, ready to help her out even though the help wasn’t needed as she came out of the fire without stumbling once. She smirked at him and he scowled.

           The first stop that they needed to go to was Gringotts as they had to empty their vaults and exchange their money over to American dollars and to pounds and also to collect some for their trip in the wizarding part of England. They started with Harry’s vault and once all the currency was changed, one of the goblins brought Harry to his vault while Luna did hers. When he was inside, Harry was surprised to discover that all the galleons, Knuts and sickles had all disappeared. He was also surprised to see a door that he had never noticed before. Harry opened it and saw a variety of artifacts and portraits. He noticed the goblin as walked to stand beside him.

           “These are from both the Potter and Black vaults. You’ve inherited all these portraits of different members from both the lines as well as some rare objects. I will put all of them into your sack now.”

           Before Harry could protest (He had wanted to look through them), all the items were levitated and put into Harry’s knapsack. Harry could have sworn he caught a glance of a portrait with his parents on it. The goblin spoke once more before walking out of the vault.

           “There is a list that says who’s in what portrait and an inventory of all the items in this vault. Most of the items that were in here were from your parent’s house at Godric’s Hollow. Also, if you ever come to live in England again, this vault will still be yours to do with what you like.”

           After the bank, they went to Olivanders to see if they would need new wands because of their new status as vampires. The only one who needed a new one was Luna and she got a nine-inch wand made of rosewood and a hair of one male and female unicorn.

           After Ollivander’s, the two arrived at Flourish and Botts where they bought books about potions, medical and defense spell books with a few others about spells, jinxes and curses. Luna also got quite a variety of books about vampires and divination.

           After Flourish and Botts, Harry and Luna went to Potabe’s Cauldron shop to buy an everlasting silver cauldron then they went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to buy practically all the potions ingredients that the shop carried as they didn't know what ingredients were needed.

           After the Apothecary, they both went to Madam Malkins to get Luna some dress robes.

           Once they were done in Diagon Alley, they went to Muggle London to buy clothes, some novels to pass the time and also two laptops as they thought that it would become useful in the future even though they both didn’t have a clue how to use it. They saw TV’s but they both decided not to buy one as they didn’t know where they were living yet.

           By the time they were done, the twins pockets were bulging with shrunken bags and they were absolutely exhausted as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed to the castle. When they landed, they discovered Dumbledore looking at them with a smiling face. He glanced at their pockets and their bags and smiled larger as he saw how much they were overflowing.

           “Ah… Good. You’ve arrived. You two can just leave the bags here and I’ll have a house-elf come and apparate them to your dorms so you two don’t have to worry about them. For now, I’ll have to explain a few things to you.”

           “As you know, tomorrow at 9am you two will take a portkey to the muggle airport where you will be taken to Seattle and a car will be there to pick you up. I have a few contacts there that can take you to your residence that I arranged for you. I have also enrolled you two at the Forks High School. You both will start in Grade 12, as it will coincide with your last year of Hogwarts. It’s still the summer holiday so you two will start the school year in September with everybody else. I suggest that you both study the subjects that they teach. You will have to travel the muggle way as we need to establish that you are American citizens. I have dealt with all the paperwork and I have also taken the liberty of getting your plane tickets. I got your passports for the two of you as I know you both don’t have one and you need one to be able to leave England and enter the U.S. Also, you two should get your driving license to get around once you arrive. I hear it is quite simple but you both should be prepared to live the muggle way. Remember, only use magic when you are both by yourselves.”

           “Now you two should run along to dinner, I have requested something special for you so eating shouldn’t be a problem. Harry, your friends are waiting for you outside my office.”

           When they reached the door, they were about to go out when Dumbledore’s voice spoke up again.

           “Make sure you two are all packed and ready to arrive here at nine tomorrow. Your plane leaves at 11 and you’ll need to leave right away. Good Day.”

           The twins nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind them. Once they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Harry was immediately engulfed by his best friends into a hug. He slowly pulled away from them and looked at the ground.

           “Ron… Hermione… There is something I need to tell the two of you.”

           Luna interrupted him as he took a breath.

           “Harry, I’ll see you later tonight.” Harry nodded at her and watched Luna walked down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, Harry sighed and looked once again at his best friends.

           “What is it Harry?” Asked Hermione, suspiciously.

           Harry took in a deep breath.

           “… Luna and I… We’re leaving… Tomorrow morning.”

           A tense silence came about the three as they all stood there, deep and even breaths were let out as they thought this statement over. Hermione was beginning to tear up as she asked the question that was plaguing both of her and Ron’s mind.

           “When?”

           Harry shifted, looking down at the ground.

           “Harry… When?”

           “At 9 am.” He whispered.

           His friends stared at him as if was insane. They counted the hours till Harry would have to leave and they both did not like what they came up with. They both only had 16 hours left with Harry before he went away, probably for good.

           “You’ve known that you were going to leave, didn’t you Harry? We saw your face when you came back from talking to Dumbledore…We just thought it was about the exams. Why didn’t you tell us?!”

           Both of his friends were looking at him angrily and Harry did not want to leave Hogwarts with his friends angry with him.

           “I didn’t know how to tell you guys. I going to miss you two so much and I wish you could come with me.”

           His friends were silent and they both had long faces. Ron’s eyes looked suspiciously watery but Hermione had tears racing down her cheeks. Harry quickly gave her a hug and had to ignore the smell of her sweet blood.

           “You two can visit! I’ll write to you as often as I can about how it is there and you guys can tell me about what's happening with your lives. Hermione, Ron… You both have so much to live for here! I know that you’ll both find happiness even if it’s not with each other… Hermione, I know that you’ve been pinning over Viktor ever since he left after the tournament. I know how you feel about him. You should send him a letter telling him how you feel.”

           Hermione blushed and muttered faintly about her planning to go to Bulgaria after school was over and to visit him.

           “I was planning on writing him a letter after my year at Hogwarts is over to see if he would like a visitor… Do you thin-

           “Hermione, he would be crazy not to. I noticed how he looked at you during his whole stay here” Harry said

           Harry was surprised at how shy Hermione was when she talked about Viktor but shrugged it off before turning to Ron.

           “Ron, you should tell Hannah Abbott about how you feel about her too. You two have been skipping around each other this year and I am tired of it. Tell her. You always stare at her when she’s at the hufflepuff table and your ears always turn red when you’re around her so I think you like her. A lot.”

          When Harry said Hannah’s name, he noticed that Ron’s ears reddened and his emotions spiked. Obviously Ron felt more for Hannah than he ever felt for anyone and maybe planned on marrying her. Harry heard a small voice in his head that belonged to Ron.

_“Maybe after graduation I’ll tell her. Maybe I’ll have enough bravery by then as well as a career.”_

          Harry could hear the insecurity in Ron’s voice and he knew at once that Ron didn’t think that Hannah would ever feel the same way about him as he felt about her. Even when Harry was a human he noticed how she glanced at Ron and blushed whenever he caught her gaze. He also noticed the lingering touches when she and Ron were talking to each other. He looked back at Ron.

          “It will work out in the end, you’ll see. When I’m gone, just remember that I love you two and I will definitely be here for your graduation. With tomatoes ready.”

            Harry smiled and earned himself a tearful laugh from both of his friends.

            “And I will also write to you whenever I can. I’m only an owl away and you can floo me anytime you’d like… Just not while I’m in school. Again…”             

 

To be continued… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry about the lateness of the post, I know that it’s been a few months… I’m not happy about that but I’ve been very busy. Also, I consider my fanfiction.net account closed so I won’t be posting anymore on that site.
> 
> So this chapter was pretty boring right? Sorry about that! They will get more exciting next chapter where they’ll finally be in Forks and we will meet some new characters too! I'm also sorry about Ginny. I know it's unrealistic to snap out of her obsession so fast but I wanted to get her past that. She's definitely not my favourite character but I felt for what I made her into... I'll get the next chapter out soon... Maybe...
> 
> Please review and please don’t flame!


	5. The Goodbyes

Chapter 5- The Goodbyes

 

            After his declaration, the three friends went to the Great Hall to have dinner and they sat with Ron and Harry’s backs to the slytherin table and Hermione facing them. She could see Malfoy staring at Harry’s back, practically burning a hole in it. She saw how Harry tensed up and shifted in his seat a bit. It wasn’t surprising that Harry could feel his gaze, as it was quite intense.

            Harry was concentrating so hard on ignoring the gaze that he jumped when food appeared in front of him. He could smell the same delicious smell as he did yesterday and found more saliva forming in his mouth. Tonight, there was a piece roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. He took a bite and felt another groan beginning in his throat but tried to control it. He could feel his bloodlust quieting down as he took a few more bites. He looked down at the rest and saw red swirling around in the different pieces. To the others, the food looked normal but if they had looked closer, the swirls would be noticeable.

            As everybody finished their meal, the plates vanished and the headmaster stood up from his chair and looked around at the students.

            “Now that we have all been fed, I have an announcement to make. Two of our dear students are leaving us tomorrow morning to live a life free from hatred and discrimination. Vampires aren't respected in our society as many people have had only bad experiences with the worst vampires. They disregarded the friendly ones and placed vampires in the Dangerous Creature section of magical law. People close to these two may want to say their goodbyes. Goodbye Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter.”

            Silence reigned into the Hall and the students all turned to look at either one of the vampires. Harry moved in his seat as he heard the thoughts of the students that he really did not need to hear. He caught Luna’s eyes and she smiled at him with laughing eyes. She had known that this was going to happen.

            Dumbledore cleared his throat spoke again.

            “Time for bed. Good night to all of you.”

            The students all got up and slowly walked out the great doors while silently talking to each other. Luna skipped to Harry’s side.

            “Luna, we have got to get Dumbledore to teach us that spell. The food is delicious.” Harry declared.

            “Oh definitely! I thought I was eating my dad’s famous plimpy soup! It was almost as good…”

            Harry just shook his head fondly then went to speak to the classmates that were saying their goodbyes. With hurt eyes, the siblings noticed that most of the students shifted around the two, mutely regarding them with cautious eyes as they left.

            After a bit, the four friends soon realized that they were the last in the Great Hall with one other person. The other started to walk towards Harry with determination in their every step. Ron and Hermione glared at him, whereas the vampires just observed him, one with disgust and the other with curiosity.

            _“Bloody hell he’s persistent. Can’t I just punch him and be done with it?”_ thought Ron.

            _“If he says something stupid then sure.”_ He replied

            Draco stopped in front of him and opened his mouth to speak then closed it as if he was rethinking what he was going to say. Harry beat him to it.

            “What do you want?”

            “Are you leaving because of me and my selfishness?” Draco blurted out.

            Harry could tell that Draco hadn’t wanted to say what he had just said. He frowned at him and did not answer until a few minutes had passed.

            “There is lots of reasons why I am leaving, you are just a small part in it. Did you see how the students skirted around Luna and I as if we were a fungus? Did you see how cautiously they walked around us as if we were going to attack them any minute? That is the main part in the decision to leave England. This wizarding world is biased that we wouldn’t be able to walk in the streets without getting attacked or captured. Look how they treated Remus when he was alive and he was the nicest person around. He didn’t let his wolf take over him and yet people still treated him like shit. This community will probably lock us up somewhere. They will be afraid that we are becoming the new dark lords, trying to take over England. I want to leave before this happens. You are just a small part in my leaving.”

            Draco looked at him, completely stunned. He hadn’t been expecting a long explanation. After all, Harry owed him nothing. Guilt crept into his eyes and he knew that Harry could see it for himself.

            In fact, Harry could see the guilt but also something else that caused him to look away. He couldn’t afford to be pulled into that again.

            As Harry looked to the ground, he heard Draco start to walk away. He looked back up and saw that Draco was ten feet away and that he had turned back. He opened up his mouth and spoke once more.

            “I love you, hell I still loved you even when I was with the others. I always imagined them to be you but they never were. I’m not blaming you for the cheating at all. But somehow I could tell that you weren’t supposed to mine no matter how much I wanted it to be that way. As this pains me enough, I’m man enough to admit that I was a coward and I should have gone to you months ago when I had started detaching myself from you in the first place. I love you still and I know that is going to be goodbye forever. So… goodbye and I hope you find the one for you.”

            With that final sentence, Draco walked out of the Great Hall and out of Harry’s life.

 

                                               ***Line Break***

 

            The words, “I love you still” and “I hope you find the one for you”, circulated throughout Harry’s head even as he and his two best friends had left the Great Hall after Luna as she had wanted to give him some time alone with them. They all went to the common room to watch Harry put his new and old belongings into his trunk with tense shoulders. He was silent as he worked, which worried Hermione and Ron.

            Harry’s best friends stayed with him for a couple of hours when they started yawning. He sent them to bed and continued packing. It took a few hours more as there were many items that he had to pause on as they brought back fond memories; the photo book that Hagrid had given to him, the firebolt, and the snitch that he caught in his first game of quidditch but he eventually finished. After he shrunk the trunk and his bag, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling while thinking about Draco and what he had said to him as he waited for it to be seven. The time came quickly enough and Ron joined him then Hermione but Harry was very aggravated. He asked them what they thought about what Draco had said to him.

            “Just forget him Harry, “Sighed Hermione, “It’s not your fault he cheated on you.”

            “He was just trying to break up with you,” Said Ron but after he saw Harry’s furious glare, he hastily added, “I’m not defending the bastard! He should have just talked to you!”

            On and on it went until it was time to meet the headmaster. Harry hugged Hermione then Ron, holding back dry tears as he though of the next time he will see them. He promised them that he would write every week if they promised to write back. Seeing the tears begin to form in Hermione’s eyes, he hugged her again while patting her head soothingly. She buried her face into his neck and let the tears fall silently with her body shaking. Soon enough Hermione stopped and untangled herself from his arms. She smiled at him bravely and they all said their goodbyes again. Ron and Hermione watched Harry grab his trunk and his bag, then watched him until he was out of sight. Nobody knew that when Ron went by himself to his dormitory and looked at his friend’s empty bed, he would finally let the tears fall.

            Harry met Luna in front of the gargoyles securing the Headmasters office. After knocking once again on the door, with the usual, “Come in”, Dumbledore met them at the fireplace with papers in his hand. He gave them their passports, flight tickets, a map and the other necessary papers so that they could look over them. Albus took them back and put them into a moleskin pouch with an enchantment that allowed only the siblings to open it. The papers went in smoothly and didn’t fall out or wrinkle. After everything was inside, the headmaster handed the pouch over to Luna.

            “Now, are you two ready to go? Do you have everything that you’ll need?”

            “We got everything after dinner.” Said Luna, after they showed him the shrunken trunks and the two carry-on bags.

            “Good. Now, you’ll go by train to the station then take a bus to the London Heathrow Airport. The terminal number is on your ticket so it should be quite easy to find. Then you’ll fly to the Seattle Airport where the son of a friend of mine will then pick you up. I hope you two have a safe trip and I will be in touch if there is anything of importance to write and any new developments”

            The headmaster then looked at the clock and said to the siblings that it was time to go.

            “OH! I almost forgot! Professor Dumbledore, can you teach us the spell that you used for our food?” Luna almost shouted at him

            Albus chuckled and looked at the clock again. He then went to his desk and got a piece of parchment out of a drawer. He leaned down and began writing. A couple minutes later, he stood up and handed the parchment over to Luna.

            “Unfortunately, I can’t teach you the spell right now as you two have got to go but I’ve written down the instructions for you. You can practice later when you’ve arrived at the house.”

They said their goodbyes once again and the two took the floo to the Hogsmeade train station. The sibling’s got onto the train where they enjoyed their last snacks of wizarding treats including Bertie botts every flavor beans and some pumpkin pasties, which tasted strangely like the same substance that was in their last meal.

            After the train ride, they went onto one of the double Decker buses to the airport. The experience of taking the muggle bus was not a very pleasant one for both of them as some of the people on it were very eccentric in this area of the city.

            After about two hours of being on the bus due to high traffic, they finally made it to the Heathrow Airport and the siblings scrambled off with relief as they were finally out of the tight space and was able to stretch their legs, not noticing all the gazes that followed them out. Harry and Luna walked into the airport, completely drenched from the rain. As they walked in, there were people everywhere they looked. They were three hours early and spent about thirty minutes finding the terminal then one hour going through customs and they finally got into the waiting area with almost an hour and a half until the plane would arrive. They spent that time going through the shops there. The two got back to the waiting area just as their flight was called for boarding. They got in line and showed their boarding pass and passports to the attendant. They sat in their assigned seats with Harry having the window seat and Luna in the middle with another person beside her.

            As the plane started moving, Harry stared out of the window with a bright smile on his face. Nobody was staring at him with star-struck eyes and nobody knows that he is famous in a different society. Harry was completely carefree as he watched the ground get lower and lower until all that he saw were the clouds, completely missing the effect that he had on the people around him despite their thoughts circulating throughout his head. All of the people were smiling cheerfully and laughing with their neighbor.

            The flight took about nine hours and to pass the time, Harry and Luna played card games and watched a few different movies.

            After the final one ended, Harry looked out the window again and saw that instead of clouds, there were little blots of green, blue and brown. The "put seatbelt on" sign came on and all of the passengers complied as the descent began.

            When the plane officially landed, they all got off and were quickly soaked with rain again. They got inside and picked up their luggage at the baggage reclaim center. They walked to the pickup area where people were waiting for the passengers. Harry looked over the crowd and saw a brown-skinned male with short hair waiting and holding a sign up that had the word "Potter's" on it. Harry pointed out the guy to Luna and they walked over to him with their luggage in tow. As they got neared to him, they noticed a strange yet pleasant smell around him.

            _"Shape Shifter?"_ Asked Harry, as he noticed a small dog smell around him.

            _"Looks like it."_ Replied Luna while smiling at the stranger

            _"I thought this place was supposed to be normal…"_

            "I'm guessing you guys are Luna and Harry Potter?”

            Harry looked at him and heard a fleeting thought from him, which confused him.

_“Great. More bloodsuckers."_

            "Yes. You are?" Asked Luna with her eyebrows raised.

            "Sam Ulley. I'm here to drive you to your house. The truck is over here." Introduced Sam

            He led the way to the vehicle with Harry and Luna trailing behind, breathing in his scent. When they put their luggage in the back, Sam wrapped them in a tarp so that they wouldn't get wet as the rain was pattering down harder and harder. Luna walked over to the passenger side and quickly called shotgun, giggling at Harry's face as he climbed into the back with a sour expression. Sam put the seat back into its rightful place and when Luna was inside he closed the door with a snap. He started the engine and carefully backed out of the parking spot, then put the gear into drive and headed out towards the freeway to Forks. The drive on the high-speed road went by quietly and without awkwardness. As Luna was sitting beside him, she could see Sam take in a deep breath before his face set into a frown. She could almost feel the disappointment that showed up on his expression. She looked behind her and saw that Harry was looking at Sam with a curious expression. She turned back to the front and started to listen to what was playing on the radio station that Sam chose. The song was called "The Reason" By Hoobastank.

            About thirty minutes passed in silence, which only ended when Harry was tired of listening to the thoughts of the people in front of him.

            "I thought shape shifters were supposed to stink, especially the wolf kind. All I'm getting is a little hint of it." Exclaimed Harry, calmly.

            Sam looked at him through the rearview mirror.

            "I thought that you two were going to stink when I met you as the vampires that I've met smell absolutely disgusting. It looks like we're both disappointed." Said Sam without showing any facial changes

            During the ride to the sibling's new house, the three made small talk. When they got past the their differences, the siblings learned about Sam's pack members and how they all lived on a reservation called La Push. He described all the members with apparent affection and trust. He spoke of his imprint, Emily, with softness and love. In exchange, Harry and Luna told him about their lives in the wizarding world and how they were changed on their own school grounds. They tried to talk to Sam into telling them about their house but he wouldn't give up any details. Harry couldn't even get a picture of it from his mind. All that he saw was a cherry blossom tree. Dumbledore must have warned him about Harry’s gift.

            Finally, after what felt like five hours but was really only four, they turned into a nice looking neighborhood. The siblings looked at the houses as they passed by and couldn't help but feel excited as the truck moved forward, showing more and more. All the homes were absolutely beautiful and most were white while others were a pale blue, brown or even black. They all had one level with a nice sized backyard. The scenery was also amazing as it showed a forest and a beach with beige sand and blue water.

            They stopped in the driveway of a one-level, blue house with a beautiful garden and near the front door, there was a big cherry blossom tree, just like the one that Harry had seen in Sam's thoughts. Harry looked at the widespread forest with appreciation. He had somewhere to go to that was quiet and comfortable. They got out of the truck and Sam uncovered their dry luggage, he carried them to the front where dark brown double-doors with wave-like glass were situated. Sam walked back to the truck to join the other two who were waiting for him.

            "Thank you for the ride, we really appreciate it." Expressed Luna with Harry nodding his thanks beside her

            "No problem, I figured you guys want to look around the house by yourselves?" Asked Sam

            "Yes. Thanks again though!"

            Sam nodded

            "Anyway, if you guys need anything you can call me. Here, I'll give you my number."

            He jogged to his truck to go into the glove compartment to withdraw a napkin and a pen. He quickly wrote the number down and handed it to Harry.

            "I've enjoyed talking to you guys and really hope that you will come to visit us at the reservation. I think the others will take a liking to you quickly. You see the beach over there beside the forest? It's right beside it; you two definitely can't miss it with your speed."

            "We'll definitely come to visit. You are the first person we've met here and you've been really nice to us despite the differences." Responded Harry with a chuckle

            "Good. I better go now though… Oh, do you guys know your home phone number? Did Dumbledore ever tell you?"

            "No." They said simultaneously

            Harry handed over the napkin once again as took out an address book. He turned to a certain page and marked down the number onto the sheet. He gave the napkin over which Harry took automatically and looked down at the two numbers. One had nothing beside it and the other had a small star, which he assumed was theirs.

            "Thanks."

            "No problem."

            They said their goodbyes and watched as Sam backed out of the driveway and up the street. When he disappeared from view, Harry thought of a question that he has wanted to ask since he got into that truck.

            "How does he know Dumbledore?"

            "I really don't know."

            The siblings turned back to look at their new living space. There was one large garage that looked large enough to put two cars and some storage inside. They walked to the doors and took the key out of the pouch and unlocked it. It opened soundlessly to reveal hardwood floor. They put their luggage inside beside the door and also took off their shoes to put on the side. As they walked throughout the house, they memorized each of the rooms: a kitchen, living room, office with two desks, three bedrooms while two had a bathroom attached, laundry room, dining room and another room with a cauldron and potion making supplies and magical books and etc and one guest bathroom beside the one guest bedroom. Altogether, the house was decorated smartly, it wasn't too masculine or feminine and it satisfied the tastes of both of them. They each chose the rooms with the bathrooms attached, despite their unnecessary need to use it.

            As they continued walking throughout the house, Harry became convinced that there was a spell placed inside to make it grow in size but appeared the same on the outside which reminded him of the tent that the Weasly family, Hermione and him had used at the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. After their tour was finished, they unpacked all their belongings and put it the correct places.

            After the unpacking process was finished, they went inside the kitchen and saw parchment spelled onto the fridge. They took it off and began to read.

 

Dear Harry and Luna,

 

            I hope you two like the house as I had the help of Ron and Hermione. No, they didn't go there but I called them to my office and showed them photographs of each of the houses. They choose well didn't they? I placed a widening spell on it so that you two could have a magic room, which only persons with magical blood can see.

            You'll be joining the High school of Forks in two months, as that is when a new semester, as they call it, is starting on September 5th. It is going to coincide with your final year at Hogwarts so when you graduate from that school, you'll be graduated from Hogwarts without the learning of magic.

            If you need help with anything, call the Quileute tribe. 

 

Sincerely.

Albus Dumbledore

 

ANs: Sorry this took so long. I really had planned to have this out a year ago but I never had the time to actually finish editing it… Next chapter will hopefully not be too long now. I know about the errors and the dialogue… Sorry about that, dialogue has never been my strong suit... The drive is from seattle tacoma airport to forks.


	6. The First Day

Chapter Six- The First Day

The two months had passed without difficulty and Harry and Luna had adjusted to their new life quite well; They learnt the blood spell that Dumbledore gave them, they loved their new home and their neighborhood, They both got their driving license and at first it was quite hard to understand how to drive but after four lessons every week for the two months, they both got the knack of it.

One week before they had to arrive at school, they got a ride with Sam to some used and new car dealerships to look for a car for the two of them. The first few shops didn’t have the ones for them, either the cars were too expensive or had too many problems with it. They wanted to blend in with the people there but most of the cars they found were too fancy. Finally, the last two dealerships had a car for each of them. The first shop had the car for Luna, which was a blue 2002 Volkswagen Beetle and at the second shop, Harry chose a red 2001 Honda CR-V.

After they had got their vehicles, they followed Sam to the reservation where they were introduced to Emily, Leah, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and the parents of each.

“I would introduce you to Black, Embry and Seth but they’re out patrolling the border right now.”

“ _Or they are cliff diving…”_ Thought Sam, frowning at the lack of safety those three had.

The siblings spent thirty minutes with the pack and the visit was filled with confessions and laughter. They all became friends except Leah, who seemed to distrust both Harry and Luna.

They left the reservation with smiles on their faces, not noticing a pair of shocked grey eyes following them as they went to their car and as they drove out into the distance.

 The rest of the week went by and soon enough, there was only five hours until they would have to arrive at the school. Harry was spending the time pacing back and fourth in his room with a million thoughts going through his head.

_“Will they like me?”_

_“Will I be good in the classes?”_

More and more came until he heard Luna yell into his head, causing him to flinch.

_"HARRY! You are driving me insane! Let’s watch a movie.”_

_“Fine.”_

He walked to her room to see her sitting on her bed, facing the TV, staring at the ceiling with a perplexed expression. As soon as Harry entered the room, she looked at him with a wide smile. He looked at her weirdly and the smile widened.

“Why are you smiling?”

“I just had a vision of what’s to come this week. So far it’s been pretty good. “

Harry looked at her, stunned, as she bounced of the bed and looked through the movies she had bought. She took a DVD out of a case and put the disk into the DVD player then went back to sit on the bed where Harry joined her still looking stunned.

“That’s all your going to say? No details?” Spoke Harry as he tried to get a thought about it in her mind but all he saw was the screen of the TV.

“Yep and nope, no details at all. You’ll find out soon enough. We are going to watch Titanic, by the way.”

Harry rolled his eyes; he should have known that Luna wouldn’t tell him anything and that she would pick such a long one. He leant against the headboard and watched the movie.

When the movie finished up, the siblings had breakfast. After they ate, they changed their clothes and each got into Harry’s car; They decided that they would take one car as they were both nervous.

They arrived at the building five minutes early so most of the students had already arrived and were looking at Harry’s car with open curiosity, as they had never seen the car here before. They tried to look through the windows but they were tinted and the only thing that they could see was the outline of the two people that were inside. Harry looked around as Luna got out of the car and walked over to the driver’s side where she waited patiently for him to get out. He shrunk in his seat a bit when he heard the thoughts and saw the looks that Luna was causing. Slowly he inched back up and opened the door. He stepped out and locked the doors before closing it. Harry tried to ignore all the looks they were getting but he couldn’t and caught some people’s gazed causing quite a few flushed faces. Luna looked around for anyone with a friendly face and walked up to a tall girl with soft brown eyes and brown hair.

“Hi, we’re new here and was wondering if you could point us in the direction of the office?”

The girl stared at them then thought,

_“Wow. They are beautiful. Why are they talking to me?”_

Harry looked away from her, uncomfortable but when he discovered the thought was completely platonic because of her crush on somebody else and her insecurities, He looked back at her with a small sad smile with some understanding in it. She looked away and began to speak.

“Um… Sure… You go through the main entrance over there then go to the right and go through the first door on your left. If you need any other help, you can talk to me. Oh, I’m Angela Weber.”

“I’m Harry Potter and this is my sister Luna. Thank you for helping us, we both appreciate it.”

Harry smiled then thanked her as Luna linked their arms together as they began to walk to the main entrance. During the exchange with Angela, Harry had tried to block the thoughts but they slipped through.

_“Wow! They’re so hot!”_

_“I wonder if I have a chance with him…”_

_“They look so similar to the Cullen’s”_

_“I wonder if they’re related to…”_

_“I wonder if she’s available.”_

_“Angela is lucky! So jealous.”_

_“Why did they talk to Angela? She’s so quiet and nerdy.”_

Thanking Angela, Harry walked to the door and held it open for Luna to step through. Before he shut the door completely, he looked to the parking lot and saw a silver Volvo parked next to his car. He turned back and missed the five golden eyes looking at them with questioning and suspicious gazes.

They walked to the secretary’s desk and saw that she was staring at them with the same look as the others in the lot.

“ _Are they related to the Cullen’s? They sure are beautiful enough to be.”_ She thought with a red twinge coming up on her cheeks as Harry walked towards her.

It was the hundredth time that someone mentioned the Cullen’s and Harry was quite curious about who they were but the time to figure it out wasn’t at this time.

“We’re Luna and Harry Potter. We are new here and we don’t really know where to go so…”

“Y-yes, here are your class schedules, a map of the school and forms for the two of you to fill out for the use of the school parking lot. I hope your day is a p-pleasant one and I need that form by the end of the d-day.”

Luna picked up the papers and thanked the secretary before she led Harry out of the office while looking at their schedules. They compared the timetables and found out, with relief, that they had most of their classes together except the last one of the day. They both had AP English, Psychology II, Team sports and while Luna has Theater Arts, Harry has Physiology/Anatomy.

The bell then rang and all the students began to walk toward their first class, which was AP English with Mrs. Perry for the siblings. As they walked down to the classroom, it seemed as if they were walking down a runway. The students were giving them room to move and quickly parted to the side if they were in their way. Luna found this quite amusing but to Harry, it was humiliating. They finally arrived at the classroom and took a seat in the middle. Everyone in the room was staring at them with awe struck eyes except two people who were sitting in the back who were talking to each other. The female looked haughty whereas the male looked intimidating. As if they could feel Harry’s eyes on them, they looked straight at him. He was stunned to see they both had the same gold eyes and pale features. Harry turned back to the front when the female gave him a sneer, reminding him of a certain blond haired boy.

The class started with Miss. Perry introducing them and they both gave a small introduction, which caused most of the students to stare at each of them dreamily because of their accents. After that, the class took a quick comprehensive exam that told the teacher where they were at in reading and writing. When the bell rang, the siblings then went to their Psychology class where they were introduced again with the same effect. The teacher was Mr. Schatz and he appeared to be a strict yet laid-back teacher all at once. For the siblings, this class seemed the most interesting. Then the bell rang for lunchtime.

They walked to the cafeteria and went in silently. As they got their food, Harry looked around for an empty table and spotted one at the far side beside a group of pale students who looked like they were only picking at their food. Harry looked at them for a little bit but couldn’t see their faces.

Thoughts peaked as the siblings picked up their trays and started to walk towards the table.

_“I wonder if they will sit with us.”_

_“I hope he sits with me. Not her though, just him.”_

They both sat down at the round table with Luna’s back and Harry’s front facing the table with the pale people around it. Murmurs broke out in the room as they discussed how the Potter’s seemed uninterested and unaffected with the people in front of them.

Discretely, the twin’s murmured the blood spell on their food and was going to begin to eat when a girl with a flowery scent came and sat down very closely beside Harry. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she blushed.

“Hi! I’m Jessica. You two must be Harry and Luna Potter. It’s really nice to meet you.” She said, not sparing Luna a glance

Harry looked at her with dislike already in his eyes.

“Yes, that's us. Nice to meet you.”

She gave him a what was supposed to be a seductive full-toothed smile but ended up making her look like someone who was trying to hard to impress. Harry glanced at Luna and they shared a look. Jessica started chatting about this and that but Harry wasn’t listening. He was looking at the people in front of him with Luna following his gaze. Her face was bright with a smile as they both looked at them without the group noticing. She turned back to see that Harry was studying them intently.

They were all very pale and beautiful. There were five of them sitting at the table while staring someplace and not talking to each other or eating the food in front of them. There were three boys and two girls and most of them were paired up except for the third guy. Harry could see the two that were in his English class sitting there along with them. The big guy with curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks was sitting beside the haughty girl with the long wavy blond hair and a small pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair. Beside her was the second guy with honey blond hair, and was muscular but lean too. The third guy had tousled bronze hair and gold-like topaz eyes. All five of them were different yet the same. They all had the pale skin and angular features but all had different physical shapes; some more muscled than the others. Their eyes were all different shades of gold as was their hair. The third guy also seemed to be talking lowly to the others as well as describing what Jessica was thinking which made Harry realize that he could read minds.

 _“Vampires.”_ Luna proclaimed with a question in her voice at them same time

_“Looks like it.”_

Harry heard another voice in his head that belonged to the person beside him.

_“Why do they always get the attention that I want? He’s probably staring at Rosalie. God, she’s not even that attractive.”_

He turned back to look at her and asked the question he wanted to ask her despite the less than positive feelings towards her.

“Who are they?”

Jessica sighed with discontent before she answered the question with a glare in the other vampire’s direction.

“Those are the Cullen’s,” She drawled, “They are the children of Esme and Dr. Cullen. The short girl is Alice beside is Jasper then Edward then Rosalie and the last big guy is Emmett. They are all together though including Rosalie. She’s with the big guy Emmett, Alice is with Jasper and Edward is probably with somebody that is not in this high school. He’s not with me or anybody else here. Apparently we’re not good enough for him… Anyways, they’re all adopted into that family. ”

Harry bit back a laugh as she glowered at Edward who had a small smirk on his face, as did the others. They obviously didn’t like her very much either.

_“Poor Jessica. Got turned down by the attractive male.”_

_“Yeah, she just tries to hard.”_

“That’s really nice of them to do that. Adopting them into a nice family.” Said Luna sincerely

“I guess. Apparently the reason they’re all adopted is because Mrs. Cullen can’t have children, from what I’ve heard. Too bad for her.”

Harry looked at her then with disbelief and a sudden green fire began in his eyes causing Jessica to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

“Why does that matter? It doesn’t take away any kindness away from them. They sound like nice people and those people over there are lucky to be given a friendly home. Most people aren’t so lucky, they either don’t have a family at all or they have a family that abuses them for fun and amusement or they just abuse them emotionally because they hate what the kid stands for. The kid had some qualities they didn’t like and wanted to squash it out of them. Think about it, how would you feel?”

Harry then stood up, picked up his tray and dumped the contents into the garbage then walked gracefully out of the cafeteria with five wide eyes following him out. Luna followed after him, glared at Jessica then went to find Harry leaving the stunned and confused girl behind. She found him in the front of the school, kicking at a rock. He took a deep breath and when he recognized Luna’s scent he turned to face her with apologetic eyes.

“ _I didn’t mean to say all of that. I was just angry and I had no reason to react like that to her words. I guess they’ll all know then… I can’t believe I did that…”_

_“It’s okay Harry. It’s not your fault you just couldn’t control it. She had no right to say that anyway. It’s none of her business.”_

The guilt that had clawed Harry began to dissipate at he listened to Luna’s words. It was true.

The bell rang, signaling for them to go to gym with Mr. Gads.

They went into the gym and walked up to the teacher to ask what they had to do and he gave them a uniform and told them they wouldn't have to get changed for this class but would have to tomorrow. They were starting with dodge ball today then for two weeks and a half, starting tomorrow, they were going to play volleyball.

The siblings walked to the side of the gym and sat on the bleachers to wait for the rest of the class who were getting changed. There were only twenty people in the class and all of the Cullen's were part of that number which Harry was kind of wary about. Most of the kids in the class were people that the siblings did not know except Angela and Jessica who was staring at Harry and Luna with a puzzled look. Harry saw Angela and waved to her then went up to her and smiled.

"How are you?"

The normally shy and quiet girl smiled back at him and said,

"I'm good and you?"

“I’m actually pretty good. I could have lived without the lunch scene but otherwise, the day has been good.”

Harry began to laugh which sounded like music with Angela joining along, as she remembered the face that Jessica had made when he had lectured her. It was hypnotizing to the people around them and most people looked at Angela with jealousy. Jessica's gaze was hard as she glared at Angela with loathing. Harry was proud to see that Angela just ignored them. They conversed for a bit before she went away to sit beside a boy with black, oily hair who was looking at her with surprise. Harry turned back to Luna

_"I like her Luna. She's the only sincere person here."_

Luna just gave him a smile and looked in the Cullen's direction. They were all sitting in a corner and staring at the ceiling. Luna didn't think anything that would give her and Harry away. Harry looked at Luna questioningly but she just tilted her head in the direction of one vampire in particular and he understood. Although it wouldn't have mattered much since the vampires were already watching their every move. The coach came into the gym and blew the whistle.

All the students separated into teams and both teams for the dodge ball game were on opposite sides of the gym with ten members on each side. Harry and Luna were standing beside each other on the left side with five people they did not know and Angela, Edward and Alice. Harry looked at Alice and saw her looking back at him. She smiled at him cheerfully and looked back at Edward. Harry saw him frown in confusion. Then she looked back at Harry again.

_"Hey! You’re Harry right?_

Harry stared at her for about a minute then looked back at the game while thinking. The other side was winning so far. He decided to try and talk back to her.

_"Yes, I am. And you’re Alice right?"_

_"Yeah! I just wanted_ _to say thank you from all of us. You defended our family and you really didn't have to. So thank you."_

 _"Your welcome... I just hate it when people like that gossip about things that are absolutely none_ _of there business. You guys are lucky that you all have each other and a nice family to be with. This is just something_ _from_ _my past that I feel really strongly about. Anyway, how did you know that I could do this? You just met me. "_

 _"I'm_ _a seer and saw you guys coming to Forks, "_ Seeing Harry's quick look, She added, _"I could_ _see it because all our lives are going to be entwined. I've been hiding this all from Edward though."_

 _"So he doesn't know_ _a_ _thing about us?"_

_"Edward can read thoughts like you but he can't communicate back and he can’t hear your thoughts nor Luna’s."_

She looked over at Edward and saw him looking at her funny. She just smiled at him and waved hello. Edwards face just went down to puzzlement. Harry looked at his face and smirked though he just noticed something about Edward that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't read his mind. It was just bits of words and whispers. He looked back at Alice.

_"I can't read his thoughts. Can he hear mine?"_

_"No. It is because you_ _two are different kinds of vampires and you both have the same gift. If our futures weren't entwined I wouldn't be able to see you either. But we are all going to be such good friends! I will definitely have to take you guys shopping in Seattle soon.”_

 _"I actually kind of like the sound_ _of that. It would be nice to have more friends here."_

 _"Angela is_ _a_ _great person by the way. You can help her gain more confidence in herself.”_

 _"I really like her and_ _I_ _hope_ _so. "_

Alice beamed at him.

Just then, after their conversation had finished, a dodge ball came at Harry and was about to hit him in the side of the face when he quickly caught the ball. It was going too fast for a human throw so he looked at one of the Cullen's on the other side and saw that Emmett was smirking at him with amusement. Harry threw the ball with more force than a mere human and put most, but not all, of his strength into it. Emmet didn't expect the strength of the hit so the ball hit him right in the middle of the chest. He stumbled at the force and looked at Harry, stunned. He then grinned and they continued their fight, trying to knock the other out of the game. Finally, it ended with Emmett going on the sidelines with a pout on his face. Harry looked at Edward to see that he was grinning at nothing in particular. He then looked at Luna to see her smirking at Rosalie in a satisfied way. Rosalie was clutching her side with a sour expression as she walked to where Emmett was. After a bit, Luna and Alice got tired of the game and went to sit on the bleachers while chatting animatedly with each other. Soon enough, Harry got out of the game too and went to sit with them, listening and chatting along.

After Gym, the siblings went their separate ways and walked to their last class.

Harry looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat in between Edward and Alice. He saw Edward giving her a stunned look at the fact that she wasn’t sitting beside him and at her actions that are signaling for Harry to come and sit in the seat in between them. Harry walked over to them and took the seat. Once he had sat down he noticed Edward shifting a little, almost nervously. Harry looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow. She smiled slightly as if amused at Edward. He turned again towards Edward and was about to talk to him when he smelt a very nice smell around him. Edward smelt like strawberries with a twist of cinnamon and vanilla. There was also a smell of a kind of spice that Harry couldn't place but really liked. Now that he thought about it, all of the Cullen's had that smell but Edwards was a little different and more delicious than the others. He tried to figure what was with the smell and decided that he would need to talk to Luna about it. Harry then stuck out his hand to Edward in greeting.

"I'm Harry. Your Edward right?"

Edward looked at his hand curiously and nodded at him.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

After that tiny introduction Edward went back to staring off into the distance. Harry sighed and looked back at Alice to see that she was deep in thought and almost looked like a statue. He opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind at the last second.

Harry sighed again and looked back at the front of the class. The teacher was explaining all the muscles in the body to the class. He tuned out the teacher and concentrated on all the thoughts he could hear in his head. Out of the thoughts, he could hear a soft whispery voice that was very faint. Harry picked that one and blocked out all the others. He guessed that the whisper was Edwards since he hadn't heard his voice yet. He only understood bits and pieces.

 _"I can't read full sentences in Edward’s mind. It’s only bits and pieces and_ _it’s a whispery voice too."_ He thought to Luna.

" _Try thinking directly_ _to him in his mind._ _It_ _might work."_

Harry caught the whispery voice again and tried what Luna had suggested.

_"Hi."_

He sneaked a look at the vampire in the corner of his eye and saw Edward jump in surprise. He had heard him.

 _"What_ _was_ _that?"_

Harry smirked in success and paid attention to the teacher for the rest of the class that was taking far to long to end.

After Physiology, the bell rang telling everybody to go home. Harry met up with Luna in the parking lot and they walked to his car to see all the Cullen’s standing around a Hummer and the Volvo. Harry and Luna waved to them and they got in their own car, preparing to drive home.

 

AN: Another chapter! So it’s 2014 in this universe and most of the students in the school have cars between 2001-2010 and a few (but not many) have the latest cars like the Cullen’s. I think a beetle would fit Luna more and Harry would like something that doesn’t draw attention to himself. I’m pretty sure that it takes longer to get a license but I decided to pull it in. I claim nothing as my own as the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the brilliant J. K Rowling. 

And if you care:

Harry’s Car: <http://www.netcarshow.com/honda/2001-cr-v/>

Luna’s Car: <http://www.cardomain.com/ride/657545/2002-volkswagen-beetle/>4


	7. The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 7- The Return to Hogwarts

 6:00 Am-

Blaise sat up groggily in his Slytherin dorm room as his eyes adjusted to the new change of light vibrancy. He blinked a couple of times and tried to recall the strange dream that he had had. It was like all the others, which have been circulating around a foggy place with almost non-existent sunlight, quite an amount of rain and trees. There was also the same tall person and whether it was a male or female, Blaise didn't know. They had short brown hair and their back was always facing him, sitting on a rock with a clear ocean in front. Blaise never, ever saw their face and he hated it. He really wanted to know who was taking up all his thoughts. Blaise couldn't understand why he was even having these dreams about a person who he didn't know and a place where he has never been. He knew that it wasn't in England; there was no question about it. All Blaise knew for sure was that Harry Potter's and Luna Lovegood's departure had something to do with them since the dreams had started when they had left. It took no genius to know that Blaise had once been in love with Harry, even Draco Malfoy had known how he had felt about him and Blaise kind of hoped that the person was Harry but he wasn't holding his breath about it.

Blaise knew of only one other person who was having the same dreams as him and they had been secret-friends for two years ever since the Final Battle where he saw Terry Boot being attacked by a vampire. Blaise had killed the vampire and had stayed with him as he was brought into the hospital, which helped Terry go through the change. No one besides the teachers and Madame Pomfrey knew that he was a vampire since he had been hiding his new state with certain spells that were strong enough to hide the vampire in him. After he had got out of the hospital, they started a tentative friendship and now they are best friends. Terry had been dreaming of the same place as Blaise but instead of seeing the person in front of an ocean, he saw a person walking through a forest. Blaise understood that Terry was having dreams of his mate and once he had told him that, Blaise understood that he was too but he didn’t know how that was possible as he wasn’t a magical creature. It wasn’t until Harry and Luna had left, that they finally figured out where their mate was.

Blaise got out of his thoughts and looked at the time. It was still early so he decided to go to his favorite spot around the lake. He got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser beside his mirror but once he got there, a warning bell started ringing in his ears, excruciating loud. Blaise clasped his hands to his ears to try to block out the sound but couldn't as the ringing was going right to his brain causing it to become louder and louder. Then all at once, blinding pain embedded itself right into his body causing Blaise to fall to the ground, withering. Blaise tried to get up but the pain was too much. It was everywhere. His spine, his shoulders, and his head even his feet were in a fiery state. Blaise tried again to get up but his arms gave out on him and he fell to the ground causing his breath to hitch. He lay on the ground until the pain turned so cold he thought he was turning into an ice cube. After a few minutes, the pain stopped and all Blaise heard was his ragged breath as he flipped himself over on the ground so that he was lying on his back. Thinking that the pain was finished, Blaise tried, again, to get to his feet but that caused a burst of pain in his shoulders as something feathery came out of them. Blaise once again fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

Blaise woke up in his room, still on the ground. He glanced around at the window and saw that is was at the break of dawn. He gingerly got to his feet and went to the mirror. When he looked at his reflection, he had to look twice. His eyes, which used to be a dark brown was now a light hazel color that sparkled like stars and went well with his mocha skin color. Blaise looked at his ears and he could see that they were pointed at the ends. There was also a pair of grey-green wings protruding out of his back, flapping slightly. Blaise was also a few inches taller than he was yesterday and found that quite refreshing. He gingerly took off his clothes and noticed no other changes until he circled around in front of the mirror and saw a written tattoo above his wings with a huge wolf that had soft pale brown fur and a snake draped around the wolf's neck in a loving manner.

' _Amor illa mos permaneo, perpetual_.’ Blaise whispered, having absolutely no idea what it meant. He looked at the wolf and the snake again, trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle and failing. He turned away from the mirror and wondered how to retract his wings. Blaise tried to shove them back but that, as expected, didn't work out very well. He gave up after ten minutes and just wished that they would just disappear. Blaise heard a slight rustle and shifted around to look in the mirror. His face broke out in a grin when he saw that the wings were gone.

                                                                                       ****************************

 As Blaise sat on the rock across the lake, he though of what he could have turned into and had many possibilities but not one fitted his description at all. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the lake, pensively. He lifted his eyes to the sky and decided right then that he was going to go to the library, then to get Terry and then to discuss their situation with the Headmaster.

With his decision, he went back to the castle and trudged up the stairs to the library. It was empty except for Madame Pince who scowled at the fact that he had slammed the door behind him. Blaise muttered an apology and went to the aisle on magical creatures. He selected a few and set them down on a table by a window.

Vampire, No

Veela, Blaise shuddered at the thought and was glad that his transformation details didn’t describe what the veela information was telling him.

When he got to a part about elves, Blaise had to look twice.

_On the time of their birthday, a wizard and witch will come to their inheritance. It could be from a power inheritance to a creature inheritance. To be able to turn though, the person who is changing, needs to have genes of the parent with the creature genes. There are many different types of creatures that those selective could turn into: Veela: The most common, Vampire, a hybrid between two creatures, angel and the most rare- Elves_

Blaise turned to the page that had the description of elves.

_Elves vary in size from 4'10" and 5'8". Both sexes usually have expressive eyes. They wear their hair short and have graceful, fragile features. Male elves also don't have any beard growth. Very typical for elves are their pointed ears, and high cheekbones. In modern descriptions, elves are either light or dark, the light elves having star like eyes, faces brighter than the sun, and golden-colored hair; the dark elves are pitch black and have sometimes-fluorescent eyes, this quality being indicative of their dealing with black magic. Both are attractive, in appearance at least. Light elves prefer greens and greenish-grays while dark elves prefer blacks, dark grey, and sometimes silver. Both different species of elves grow wings that reflect their kind._

_In comparison to humans, elves are stronger in spirit and in limb and have an exceptional constitution and endurance. When they grow older they don’t get weaker, instead they become wiser and even fairer. Elven senses, especially of hearing and sight, are much keener and intense than those of Men and are highly resistant to extremes of temperatures and also have several natural defenses against magical influences. The long life spans of elves may be accounted to one of the main reasons that elves are very calm and patient in all their actions._

_Magical light elves have a destined mate. They don’t begin to dream of their mate until they experience a major disappointment in their life but even though they begin to dream of the mate, they will never truly see their true identity. They will have to find their mate to ground their strong emotions and magic. It can be a long process and most elves never find their destined mate. For those who don’t find the destined, they will live a life, uncompleted, as if something is missing and they can’t figure out what it is. It can cause madness, but that is only an issue with dark elves who have their soul darkened with the darkness of all magic._

Blaise shut the book with a snap

 _“I am a Magical Light Elf.”_ He thought.

Blaise reread the part about the mate. It explained a lot of things about the dreams. The fantasy of the person being Harry Potter vanished completely. He knew that his mate was close to Harry though, which was a very good lead.

Blaise returned the books to their rightful places and walked out of the library, while shutting the door with a soft snap. He went to the Ravenclaw common room and went in front of the door and banged the bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle on the door. A voice spoke out.

“To enter this room you must answer my riddle. If you answer incorrectly then you must wait for another to let you in and if you answer correctly then you may enter your destination. Would you like to hear the riddle?”

“I would.”

“Very well.

For some I go fast  
for others I'm slow.  
To most people, I'm an obsession  
relying on me is a well-practiced lesson.

What am I?”

            Blaise stared at the door with, a perplexed expression as he thought. He looked at his watch and watched the hands go ticking by. Finally, the answer came to him.

“Time.”

“That is correct. You may now enter.”

Blaise breathed in a sigh of relief as he walked into the room to find Terry already up and sitting on the couch reading without his glamour on. He looked up when he heard the footsteps and he had a surprised expression on his face when he saw it was Blaise and how he now looked. Terry smiled at him with sparkling green eyes barely hidden underneath his brown hair.

“You look good Blaise. You an elf?”

“Yeah, I have wings too. They are grey and green. ”

Terry smirked at him with amusement.

“Can I see?”

Blaise looked at him with suspicion and let his wings come out. He flinched when he heard his shirt rip and watched as Terry’s small figure shook with laughter when he had heard the rip. Then when he saw the wings, his face lit with awe as he stared. Blaise shifted under the attention as Terry moved forward and reached to touch them. He felt the light touch and was surprised when he felt no effect when he knew that wings are the most sensitive to touches. Terry moved away from him.

“They’re beautiful. The colors suit you.”

“I guess. They’re okay. Can I borrow a shirt? Preferably one that you haven’t worn in a while.”

Terry snorted and in a flash he was gone and back with a dark green shirt in his hands. Blaise retracted his wings, took off his ripped shirt and slipped on the new one.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Why are you here anyway? Not that I’m complaining but this is new.”

“I think we should go talk to Dumbledore about this. Maybe, we can leave here and find our mates. We can talk about graduating early to him as we are two of the top students in out year besides Granger.”

“Okay. That sounds good. The dreams I’m having are depressing me, showing me something that I don’t have with me and want really badly.”

Blaise patted him on the back with understanding in his eyes as Terry’s showed pain and sadness. Once he had put his glamour’s back on, the two walked out of the common room to go the Headmasters office. They arrived in front of the two gargoyles and watched as they glared at each other before looking back at Terry and Blaise. Before the first one opened his mouth, Terry said the password and the two glowered before letting them through. They knocked at the door and when they were granted entrance, they went in to see the Headmaster sitting was sitting in his majestic throne-like chair with his hands threaded on his desk and leaning forward, eyes twinkling. As they stared at each other Blaise couldn’t think of anything to say to describe their predicament.

“Hello, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Boot. What is it?”

“As you know, Terry is a vampire and today I have turned into a Magical light elf. We have been having dreams of our mate and it seems they are in the same place as where you sent Potter and Lovegood. We were wondering if we could graduate Hogwarts early so that we could go there.”

Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling madly and it was causing both Blaise and Terry to feel unsettled as they looked at the headmaster. His gaze was unwavering, like he was trying to see to the bottom their very soul. At once Dumbledore let them out of his gaze and nodded slightly to himself.

“Then you two shall be joining Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood. In two days after you had taken your exams. Be ready by then and I’ll get you two the right papers.”

The two nodded, smiled and swallowed down their excitement. They were going to find their mates. That thought caused a stir on Blaise’s elven side as it purred with longing. Blaise couldn’t help but feel the same longing as the only relationship, if you can even consider it that, lasted with him finding out the person was with another and that he had practically helped the person cheat on the someone that Blaise was practically in love with.

The three continued to discuss their plans and how they are going to get to Forks. Dumbledore is going to contact Harry and Luna, to tell them that they’re coming so it won’t be a surprise. After all the plans were made, they were finished there and they were able to leave to go to breakfast.

They arrived at the entrance doors and went their separate ways to their own tables. He slowly went over to the Slytherin table and sat in his seat. He took two pieces of toast and began eating them while staring thoughtfully at the sunlight filled ceiling. Clouds were drifting pass and the blue was very vibrant. When he finished his breakfast, he looked around his house table and saw that some of his dorm-mates: Pansy, Daphne, Goyle and Crabbe, were looking at him with curiosity and suspicion. He glared at them and silently told them to shove off. What Blaise didn’t know was that his eyes had changed from the sparkling hazel color to a vibrant, deep gold that looked quite menacing. They got the message and quickly looked away to eat their breakfast.

Even though they had looked away, Blaise continued to watch Pansy as she looked at the door and how she straightened up, smoothed down her hair and her shirt. Curiously, Blaise looked to where she was staring and saw the asshole, Draco Malfoy, strutting up to their table. Blaise rolled his eyes, as Draco sat down fluidly beside Pansy while wrapping an arm around her. Pansy’s face lit up and she smiled at Draco as if he was her world, Her Prince Charming coming to save her. She leaned over and spoke softly into his ear while pointing at Blaise who shifted his eyes from them but they were still in his line of view while eating his toast. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Draco scowled at the food in his plate before looking over at what Pansy had pointed out to him. Draco looked at him and took in everything he saw: The ears, the eyes and the type of body figure. Blaise looked over at him and caught Draco’s eyes. Draco smiled indulgently at him and Blaise just glared at him venomously. All of his hatred for Draco was pushed to the surface and was easily interpreted in his glare. Blaise could feel his eyes tingling and saw that they were glowing silver in his reflection from Draco’s eyes as they widened and looked away in a hurry. Blaise heard the elf in him growl with satisfaction.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and found Terry looking at him with amusement. He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Blaise then looked away when his attention was caught by a bunch of owls flying over-head. He continued to watch them until, with surprise, he saw his own owl, Thiskey, land before him with a large box and a letter. Blaise’s stomach churned when he saw that the box had holes as if whatever was is in it needed air. When his owl got impatient, he took the box from the bird while hearing something whimper in fright causing his elf to stir in impatience.

His owl head-butted him and then took off back to the owlery. Blaise stood up, caught Terry’s eyes and motioned for him to follow. He carefully picked up the box while still hearing the whimpers. He avoided all the eyes in him and walked gracefully to the door meeting Terry there. They walked in silence to his dormitory and he quickly said the password and they stepped through the door to go to Blaise’s room. After they arrived and put the box on his desk, he took off the letter that was attached to the box. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized that this was his mother’s writing. He read the letter aloud.

_Dear Blaise,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I have died and it is your birthday and your inheritance has arrived. I am sorry I’m not there to explain everything to you but hopefully you have figured things out. You are a Magical Light elf, which you inherited by your father and I. You have a mate in Forks, Washington and I’m sorry but I cannot tell you who it is though I know you are probably wondering._

_I am so sorry that I wasn’t there with you but I know that won’t help. I hope your owl had no complications to bring this special gift that all our kind have. Make sure you always have her with you, wherever you go. She cannot take the distance and will die with it. She is tied as a familiar and a true friend to you. She will never betray you or go against you. She was born 1 month before your birthday so take good care of her. She will be with you always._

_We miss you and we will always love you. The war separated us in_ _a_ _way that is permanent and I hate it. I wish I were able to see you graduate and become a gentleman. When you get this, we hope that the war is over and that you can meet your mate in peaceful conditions. We love you so much._

_Love always,_

_Your Mother and Father._

Blaise could feel tears forming after he was finished and felt the person beside him wrap an arm around him sympathetically. Blaise’s mind wandered to his parents and how much he missed them. They weren't the kind of parents to abuse or neglect their son. They were kind to him and spoiled him. They taught him the rights and wrongs of life.

He shook himself from the embrace and gently placed the letter on his nightstand and turned to look at the box. But before he could open it, he felt Terry stand beside him.

“I can’t be here when you open that. You need to form a bond and it needs you to be the fist person it sees. I’ll save you a seat in Potions as it starts in twenty minutes. I need to talk to Professor Snape… Unfortunately.”

Terry walked out of the room and disappeared to go to the Potions Room.

Blaise stared at the door in surprise before he picked up the box and along with putting it in his lap. Blaise took the binding off and opened up the lid. He looked inside and saw a small Alaskan malamute with floppy ears looking at him with adorable blue eyes. As Blaise stared into the eyes of the puppy, he could feel the bond between them becoming stronger and stronger. He picked it up and brought it to his face, still looking into its eyes. The puppy looked at him and gently licked Blaise's nose. Blaise laughed and placed the puppy beside him, on his bed. He looked in the box and saw food and a green collar inside. It was perfect. He placed it around the puppy's neck and clicked the latch together. Blaise could feel his magic blending in with the puppies and to complete the bond, Blaise would have to name it.

'What should I name you?" He asked

The puppy looked at him with bright eyes and crawled onto his lap. It lied down and fell asleep. Blaise couldn't help but smile at the action and put his hand in the dog's fur while thinking.

After a while, Blaise finally picked the perfect name for the pup.

"Your name is going Ari. Do you like it?"

Ari lifted up her head and looked at him. He felt the bond clasp together in completion. The puppy lifted herself up and licked him again.

"I will take that as a yes."

Blaise gently took her out of his lap and stood up. He walked over to the door but stopped when he heard whimpering. He turned his head; to see Ari looking at him with expressive eyes that said don't leave me. Blaise smiled at her.

"Come on, Ari. I wasn't going to leave you. Come on, girl."

Ari jumped off the bed and Blaise held arms out wanting her to jump in his arms and she did just that. Blaise locked his room up and went out of the dormitory. He arrived at Potions with five minutes left to go and took his seat beside Terry. Terry looked at the dog in Blaise’s arms and help but smile as it looked at him with innocent eyes. Surprisingly, Ari jumped up on Blaise’s arm and practically begged Terry to pet her, which he laughingly obliged. As more students arrived they looked at the dog questioningly. Most of the girls cooed when they saw her and wanted to get nearer but Ari started to whimper while curling into herself in Blaise's arms. Finally, Snape arrived and Blaise put Ari down by his seat asking her to stay there. They were making the Draught of Peace that calms anxiety and soothes agitation. By the end of the class, most of the potions were done satisfactory but there were some accidents involved, luckily no sudden explosions. Finally the class ended and soon enough all the others were done too.

After Dinner and after spending some time with Terry, Blaise walked to the Slytherin common room and went into his dormitory with Ari beside him. He opened his door and got into his pajamas. He went into his bed with Ari on his side and once again his dreams were filled with the image of not just of his mate but with Ari swimming in the water as well. Blaise smiled in his sleep knowing that he will be happy soon enough in two days.

 

AN: Okay, so I have this goal of posting a chapter every other day. Sometimes it might be two and other times it may be zero but I am going to finish this really soon. If you have any questions just let me know and I’ll answer them the best I can. Bella may or may not be in this story. I may just mention her… Maybe. No flames please... If you don't like it, please stop reading.


	8. The dinner

 

Chapter 8- The dinner

           

           Harry was forced out of his musings by tapping at the window. He got up and a brown owl outside. He quickly opened it up and was surprised to see another owl swoop in along with it. He went to the brown owl first and took off the letter and did the same to the barn owl, which had two instead of one.

           He sat on the end of the bed and started with the first letter.

 

Dear Harry,

            I know I apologized to you before but I have to apologize again. I’m sorry I gave you that potion and threw myself at you. I’ve thought about it a lot and I realize how absolutely stupid I was being. I was holding onto a dream that I had since I was a child and I didn’t know how obsessed I had grown. Again, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. Even after we had that talk after I molested you, I still had that fantasy about you and me working out. Don’t worry, that has gone away since you’ve been gone.

            I’ve taken your advice about Neville and I’ve decided to give it a chance. I haven’t told him yet but we’ve been hanging out a lot and I really like him. I’ve decided to wait a month to tell because I am still not quite over my obsession He’s sweet, courteous and actually quite charming. He’s such a gentleman and I can tell that he cares a lot about me. I know that I’m beginning to feel the same way about him too… I’m sorry again but I’m glad that what happened between had happened. Otherwise, I never would have known how great Neville is…

            I do miss you, though, as a friend of course.

 

Love,

Ginny

 

            He sighed and then smiled. It would still take her some time. He moved on to the next letter.

 

Dear Harry,

            I’ve received a response from Viktor! He said that he was very pleased to hear from me and said that he would very much like to go out some time! I’m so happy about that but we’ve decided to go out when I was done with school and him with the quidditch season... We figured it would be more convenient for us but I feel so disappointed that I won’t see him soon. Not until the end of the school year. In July.

            Anyway, I just had to get that out. It’s been a week since we last corresponded but how are you doing? Have you met anyone? Anyone serious How is living with Luna? Is she still crazy? I mean crazy in a nice way, by the way. How’s school? Are you doing well?

            Ginny has been doing well. I’ve spoken to her and I believe she’s over her obsession with you. Neville and her are spending a lot of time together. I’ve noticed that when they are not sitting near the other, they keep staring at each other. Also, whenever I mention Ginny to Neville, or Neville to Ginny, they smile dreamily and stare off. I find it romantic but also quite sickening. I am happy for her though.

            I miss you so much

 

Love ,

Hermione

 

            Harry laughed and knew that Ginny would be okay, that they could eventually be friends again. He went to the last letter, knowing from whom it was from.

 

Hey Mate!

            How are you doing? Is America treating you well?           

            I keep forgetting that you’re in a different place now. I want to talk to you face to face about Hannah but I can’t. Any chance you’re returning soon? I know mate, you’re not anytime soon. I just keep thinking about her almost all the time. Hermione says that I should go for it that she feels the same way but I don’t know. I can’t tell. We have great conversations and I find that she smiles at me a lot. She has such beautiful skin, you know? Should I go for it?

 

Regards,

Ron

            Harry sighed again and wondered why his friends kept asking questions about their love life that they already know the answer to. He got up and went to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a pen, he was about to start with a letter to Ginny when Luna rushed into the room.

            “Come on Harry. We need to eat and then it’s time to go! You can do that later!”

            Sighing for what felt the hundredth time, Harry put down the pen and followed her out.

As Luna and Harry were eating, there was a burst of flames beside them, causing Harry to jump. He looked to his side and saw Luna petting Fawkes.

            “Why is he here?” Asked Harry.

            “He has letter for us from Dumbledore.”

            Fawkes held out the letter with his head so Harry could take it. Once he had taken the letter, Fawkes flew to his shoulder. Harry smiled and gave the bird a pat on its head then handed the letter to Luna so she could read it out to him.

 

            _Dear Luna and Harry._

_I hope all is going well there and you have met nice people. The reason that I am contacting you two, is because there will be two other students that are going to be joining you in a couple of days. It is Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot. Mr. Zabini has come into his inheritance of a magical with a mate in your destination and Mr. Boot is also a vampire with the gift of weather control force of will. Blaise needs to find his mate to help him live a peaceful life. Both of you should help him. You never know that you two will also find your own mates there._

_Also, it has been discovered that both of you have vanished from Hogwarts. The ministry has made a few remarks of you two turning dark but have no supporters, as you two were such a big part in the war and have helped a lot. People know that you two have been too helpful with the light side and wanted the dark gone as much as they did. If it turns out to be a war then the Ministry knows that if they took it that far, more people would stand on your side rather than their side._

_On that note, they will be arriving Saturday at 7 pm so you two can meet them at the Airport. Also they will not be attending FHS because they have graduated._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

            After Luna finished, she and Harry shared a questioning look, neither noticing that Fawkes had disappeared.

            “So… I guess we aren’t going to have anymore-extra rooms, right? We’re going to be a full house. Three vampires and an elf.” Asked Harry, noting the weirdness that that sentence brings.

            Luna rolled her eyes and nodded.

            As Luna shut the door, Harry thought about what it’s going to be like when the two arrives. It may be a little awkward but he hopes it will pass and that they will all become friends despite all the differences. He had never talked much with Terry Boot other than in fifth year he was teaching Dumbledore’s Army although he didn’t have any problem with him.

            The siblings walked to the front door, picked up their school bags and then jogged to their cars. The drive to the school was peaceful and quiet, just the way they liked it. With their cars parked, the two were walking up the stairs when they heard their names called.

            “Luna! Harry! Wait up!”

            They turned around and were looking at the Cullen family with Alice in the lead along with Jasper. Once Luna caught sight of Edward however, her eyes darkened a shade with a little distrust and dislike was mixed in with it. The amount was so small, no one noticed the change, not even Edward himself who looked like he was trying to figure out what the two siblings were and why he was attracted to Harry when he had never had been attracted to guy, ever.

            “Hey Alice. And family. How are you all?” Luna questioned.

            “Good. We’re all good. You guys?”

            “I’m okay.” Answered Harry.

            “I’m in question right now so I don’t know.” Added Luna

            This answer from Luna, cause Harry to turn his head to stare at her with a questioning look. She just smiled at him and linked arms with Alice to walk up the stairs to the entrance doors leaving the rest of the group to look after them in confusion. Rosalie just sniffed as she walked in the same direction as them with the rest of the group following after.

            The first two classes passed and soon enough it was time for lunch. The twins walked together in the cafeteria to buy their usual while adding the usual spell while the Cullen’s bought their lunch. They were about to sit at their table when Alice bounded up to them and asked if they would like to join their table The group walked to the table with the food in hand and sat down in their original seat with Harry beside Edward and Luna beside Alice. Harry looked around the room, looking for somebody, but ended up looking disappointedly at his lunch instead.

            _“What is it?”_

_“Angela isn’t here today.”_

_“Maybe she’s sick?”_

_“Maybe…”_

When they finished their conversation, they looked around the table to see all the Cullen’s staring at them as if they had grown two heads. The siblings smiled apologetically and went back to eating. A silence stretched on as the siblings ate their lunch and the Cullen only ripped their food into small pieces. Harry was considering whether or not to put the blood spell on their food but decided not to as they didn’t know what they were yet. Only Alice knew. Once the twins were down eating, whole group got up and the Cullen’s threw their lunch into the garbage, uneaten. They all headed out of the school to the grounds where they all took a seat under a willow tree beside the parking lot. Alice was the first to break the silence.

            “I told our mother and father about you two and they would like to invite you over to dinner tomorrow night at five o’clock? It will be nice and a chance for us to get to know you guys more. Do you want to come?”

            “ _When are they coming again?”_

_“Tomorrow is Friday so they arrive the next day at 7.00”_

“Sure Alice. We’d love to.” Replied Luna.

            Alice’s face lit up so much that the twins had to smile and laugh with her.

            The rest of lunch was spent with them all talking and getting to know each other.

            When the bell rang, they all walked together to the entrance doors where Harry and Luna separated from the rest to go to their class, Psychology.

            The two settled in their seats and waited for the second bell to ring. Hearing a crinkling sound, Harry turned his head to find Luna staring at him with a contemplating look before determination settled in and nodded her head.

            _“Harry… I didn’t have a vision of about you or anything, it’s just a feeling that I’m getting. If you want to be with Edward… Go for it…just please, please don’t get too attached to him, please? You might get your heart broken again and I really do not want that to happen… Again… You don’t deserve it. You deserve someone who will be good for you and who will treat you right, respect you and find you beautiful… Anyway…if you do get attached…Try not to sleep with him until you KNOW he feels the same way about you and won’t leave you for some other person. I just needed to tell you this. Just in case he turns out to be the one not for you.”_

Harry glanced at her and he could tell right away that she was being serious and that she wasn’t joking around. She wanted him to promise her.

            “ _I’ll be careful, Luna. I promise I’ll try.”_

Luna nodded, satisfied.

            The rest of school day went by slowly and uneventfully. As Harry got into his car and turned on the engine, he was going over Luna’s words in his mind, trying to find something in the words that would tell him why she made him promise her.

            “What is the feeling that she is getting?”

            Harry drove the rest of his way home with his thoughts in too many bundles of boxes that needed to be sorted through or else they will topple over.

            He arrived home with his mind still buzzing but he had narrowed down a few tiny things. He did like Edward, he knows that and he will listen to Luna’s warning. He trusts her judgment and he knows that she wouldn’t tell him unless it was important.

            Suddenly there was a crunching of gravel, announcing Luna’s entrance in the driveway. She came out of her car and looked at Harry with eyes filled of anxiety minced with happiness.

            “Are you going to stay in there all day? Well if you are, you can’t. We have homework to do and tomorrow is going to be sunny so we should phone in sick at school until we find out what we do in the sun. It might be manageable and it might not. Then we have the Cullen’s dinner to go to.”

            Harry sighed and got of his car with hesitance to go inside his house.

            The two-finished work in record time with extra for them to brainstorm together on what the Cullen’s ate instead of human blood.

            “We will have to ask when we go there tomorrow.”

            The rest of the day was spent with the two watching movies and reading. Luna was reading a book she bought about vampires and was about to get into the part about Mates, Singers and Enchanted Ones when she heard Harry in her mind.

_“I’m hungry. Want to go out for dinner?”_

_“Sure. Let’s go. I’m driving.”_

She heard a sigh come from Harry.

            _“Fine, does that meant your paying too?”_

_“No. You’re the guy so you have to pay. It’s called Chivalry and being a gentleman. Oh and by the way, just for that question, I’m going to get the most expensive meal on the menu.”_

Harry sighed again, knowing that he would pay and that Luna would get the most expensive meal. She never said something that she was going to do and then not follow through on it; He didn’t mind though, she was his sister.

            They ended up going to the Smoke House Restaurant and Harry ended up spending $23.00 on a Luna’s dinner, which was the flame-broiled rib eye steak whereas Harry got the beef brisket that was $15.00. It was an expensive first dinner in the small town of Forks. By the time they got home, it was eight o’clock so they decided to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

            About seven o’clock on the Friday morning, Luna called the school and told them that the two weren’t going to be in school today. Later in the afternoon the sun finally came up. Luna stepped in first and at first nothing happened then something could be heard sizzling. Then she began to glow a bright blue tinged with green. She raised her hand to study it and could see the brightness of the glow. It was too bright for her not to be unnoticeable. Luna looked around at him and gave a grimace knowing that the ability your skin has in the sun, is how much power your magic has. She moved back into the shade and bright glow around her stopped at once. Then Harry stepped in and a red mist swirled around him before disappearing. Harry looked at Luna, confused, until he saw their neighbor, Jack, straighten up and look at him with lust filled eyes. He began to stalk towards him and Harry gave Luna a panicked glance even though Jack was quite attractive with his sandy blond hair and green eyes. Jack was just passing the fence to go into the twins yard when Luna quickly grabbed Harry and dragged him into the shade causing the effect the die. Jack shook his head and looked at the two with confusion. Harry smiled tentatively and raised his hand in greeting, seeing Luna do the same.

            “Hi Jack!” They said

            He looked at them and returned the greeting before going back to his own yard and shaking his head all the while. Harry turned to Luna and found her shaking. He quickly put a hand on her shoulder and raised her head to look at him. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were filled with mirth. Harry sighed and let go of her. When she heard the sigh, Luna couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. Her whole body was shaking with it.

            “Oh god! That was absolutely priceless! You should have seen your face when he walked over here looking at you like you’re a piece of steak!”

            Harry gave her a not amused look and went into the kitchen. He heard Luna following behind, trying to stop her giggles. She wrapped an arm around him and gave him a quick hug. She was still amused and locked that memory into her mind. She let go of him and looked at the time to find out that they only had an hour until they had to go to the Cullen’s. She quickly raced to her room.

            “I have to get ready! Harry, you better wear something nice.”

            Finally, with Luna choosing both of their outfits, the two were ready to take a shower and get dressed. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

            “Do you have the address?”

            “Yes. Alice gave it to me before I left.”

            They got in Harry’s car to drive there while Luna gave the directions to the Cullen Family Household. The drive was in silence as Harry was thinking about something that has been bothering him since the end of lunch

            “Luna? This had been bothering me for a while… When we went to La Push before school started, did you get the feeling of someone watching us? It wasn’t a warning or something. It just felt like the person, whoever it was, recognized us and was surprised. I felt that before I felt a burst of happiness. Did notice anything?”

            Luna looked at Harry to find him looking at the road with a furrowed eyebrow.

            “I got the feeling of someone watching us, yes. It didn’t seen hostile but I don’t know. Do you think someone followed us here?”

            “I don’t think so but maybe…”

            Finally, Harry spotted the driveway to the Cullen’s house.

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

            The iciness of the air hit the two as they exited a car. It held a hint of snow with spits of tiny raindrops, barely traceable but still there. The sun had only been there for the morning and afternoon before disappearing right behind the clouds again.

            They jogged up the path to the front door of a beautiful house and were about to knock when they were both surprised with the door being thrown open to reveal a dazzling person with spiky black hair and a grin fixed on their face.

            “I’m so glad you two came! Come in!” squealed Alice, hugging them at once. Harry and Luna were beckoned into the house where they both drew a breath at the breathtaking sight. The outside of the house was beautiful but it didn’t compare to the inside of it at all.

            The twins were led into the living room where the rest of the Cullen children were sitting. Emmet smirked at them while Rosalie just looked at them with narrowed eyes and a sneer on her lips. Harry looked at her questioningly, wondering what they have done to make her hate them so much. Harry looked around the room again and caught the eyes of Edward looking at him. They held each other’s gaze for a tiny bit before they both looked away sheepishly. Jasper looked between the two with a smirk and a look of understanding in his eyes.

            Suddenly, there was a throat being cleared in the left corner of the room to where there was a door that Harry guessed led to the Kitchen. Standing in front was a vampire that looked to be in his twenties and had blond hair and features that reminded both of the siblings of Draco Malfoy but this person’s features were much softer than Draco’s. The man stepped forward with his hand out.

            “Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. We’ve heard so much about you two from our daughter.”

            That was when the twins noticed the woman behind Carlisle. She had the same facial features as Rosalie but had sandy hair color instead of a light blond.

            “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Luna Potter while this is my brother, Harry Potter.”

            The two shook the Cullen’s hands and ignored the coldness that was felt. Harry saw Carlisle’s eyebrows shoot up as he felt the same temperature of himself and his family in harry. It was the same reaction that Luna saw in Esme.

            _“Their vampires!”_

Luna smiled at them with a serious glint in her eyes. She looked towards Edward and saw that he looked deep in thought but if she had looked close enough, she would have seen a spark of knowledge ignite in his eyes. Looking at him suspiciously and not buying for a second that Edward hadn’t heard his father, Luna quickly caught Harry's eyes and he immediately knew what to do. He searched through the whispers in his mind to find both of the elder Cullen’s thoughts. He had never tried to talk to two people at once so, unfortunately, he didn’t know if it will work or not.

            _“Carlisle? Esme? Can you two hear me?”_

            Harry was answered with two eyebrows rising and shadows of caution entering the eyes.

            _“When I let your mind go, please think of something else. So far, only you two, Emmett and Alice know, even though I think Edward might suspect it and you guys only know the half of it for sure. We are vampires but there is something else. A part of us that was supposed to be destroyed along with our humanity but never was. We have magic. I’m a wizard and Luna is witch. We both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since we were eleven years old and have been there until about six months ago when we were turned.”_

            The two older Cullen’s both wore incredulous expression as they calculated the time frame of them being turned, which was not too long. Not even a year.

            _“How do you two have so much control in your blood thirst when you were turned in such a short time. It usually takes years for it subside.”_ Asked Esme

            _“Luna and I both had a thing against killing people when we were humans and we also think our magic had something to do with it. We still get hungry though. Even human blood is enticing but we have a spell to help us eat.”_

            When they both nodded their heads and looked at him, Harry could still see the caution.

            _“You can trust us. We aren’t trying to take your town or anything. So far, the people have been nice and we’ve made some great friendships with people, which we hope will stay that way. We aren’t part of any organization such as the Volturi.”_

            Carlisle nodded, this time with less caution and more trust, and took his wife’s hand to lead her to the beige loveseat. Harry heard one last thought from Esme.

_“What about the dinner that I cooked? Alice told me you two wouldn’t eat but I didn’t listen to her…”_

            Harry smiled at her, grateful and surprised at her kindness.

_“We have a spell that keeps the shape of the food but making it blood instead. If you look closely, you can see the swirls inside.”_

            Esme smiled at him and got of the couch to go into the kitchen where she began to put the contents of pans and pots into separate dishes. She signaled for Harry to come in and he got up and went to join her. Esme was slightly awed as she watched him perform the spell without using a wand. She looked at the chicken and could definitely see that swirls that Harry had told her about. She called the others for dinner and they all sat around the large dinning table with Rosalie on his right and Luna on his left. Emmett was beside Rosalie and in front of him was Jasper with Alice beside which left Edward to go in front of Harry

            Harry could feel a gaze burning into skull and slowly lifted his head up. He saw Edward looking at him with dark topaz eyes filled with a realization and a hint of hope. Harry’s expression grew confused which caused Edward to look away with a small lifting of the corner of his lips. Harry didn’t notice Edward glance at Luna and mouth a thank you and her giving him a warning glare.

            At the table, Harry accidently brushed Rosalie’s arm and saw her look at him with surprise and less suspicion in her eyes. She turned to Edward and saw that he was looking back at her knowingly, knowing what she had just found out. She backed her back against the seat and huffed. Then Esme came in, carrying the dishes. Harry moved to get out of his chair and to help her but she quickly backed him down with a wave of her hand and he sat back down reluctantly. The other Cullen’s all looked stunned as the dishes were sent in front of them and Esme ordered them to eat. All the Cullen’s including the Potter’s dished up their plate’s full of food. They could feel Esme’s hard gaze, daring them to throw it out. Harry and Luna took a bite and practically devoured the whole thing right there. Not noticing the Cullen’s incredulous gazes. They took a bite and was stunned to taste not dust but the most delicious sensation. The dinner was passed with the clinking of silverware on china and chatting about this and that. Rosalie warmed up to the twins and had even defended them at one point.

            After dinner, the sibling’s told them the details of their past lives and how they had been turned. They told them about the spell and how they were living. Each of the Cullen’s told the twins their stories and how they all eat animal blood. Harry mentioned the name of the vampire that turned them and the Cullen’s all tensed up.

_“Why would he be in England?”_

_“What is the Volturi planning?”_

_“They were turned by Demetri? That’s crazy!”_

            “Excuse me guys but do you all know him?” Asked Harry who was stunned at their reactions.

            The family looked at each.

            “Demetri is part of the Volturi in Italy. He has the gift of tracking one’s mind essence? I’m not too sure how to describe it but his gift is dangerous for everyone.” Edward replied.

            “What do you mean?”

            “As soon as he catches a glimpse of you and the taste of your mind, Demetri can track you ocean’s away, just with those two things. That makes him dangerous.”

            Harry closed his eyes. He didn’t what to make of this. He felt a hand placed on arm and looked up to see Luna looking at him.

_“I don’t think Demetri was on the Volturi’s orders in changing you. I haven’t seen anythingto suggest that the Volturi knows about us or are planning to do anything with us. Just let it go for tonight and we’ll see what happens. I know that that isn’t the best plan but it is a plan right?”_

            Harry nodded and the group talked about something else.

            After that, the night was also filled with laughter, revealing games and stares on Edward's part. It seemed as if he couldn’t turn away from Harry even if he had wanted to. Harry could have felt that particular gaze even if they were miles away from each other. When the staring became too much for him, Harry quietly excused himself and went to the bathroom despite the others bewildered glances. They didn’t have to go to the bathroom anymore.

            In the bathroom, he thought of a plan that would quit the staring and when he finally thought of one, he contacted the one person that would follow this through.

            _“Alice?”_

 _“Yes?”_ Harry could hear the laughter in her voice, which caused him to smile proudly, knowing that his plan would work.

            _“Can you tell me when Edward begins to come to the staircase?”_

 _“Of course, Harry. He would not want to miss this. The rest of us will all be outside.”_ Now he could hear the smile in her voice

 _“Luna?”_ Asked Harry, wanting her support.

_“Do it Harry. It will turn out good. I promise.”_

            With his mind made up, Harry walked weightlessly to the top steps of the stairs and quietly stood behind the wall, blocked from view. He also silently spelled the stairs and the bottom so that they were cushioned. He definitely didn’t want to make this painful for either involved.

            “ _He’s coming.”_

Harry felt a true smile break out over his face as he stepped out from his hiding spot to see Edward at the bottom of the steps beginning to come up. Harry quickly started down and “accidently” tripped down them. He tumbled down and landed right on top of Edward who toppled on the ground with his back on it. He automatically wrapped his arms around the lower back of Harry as if to protect him. Harry was completely sprawled on top of him with his face planted in Edward’s neck. He took in a shaky breath and slowly lifted his head to look at Edward. Green meshed with topaz. One twinkling and the other stunned. Slowly, the black-haired teen lowered his head and softly kissed Edward on the lips. The kiss was too short for Edward to break out of his shocked state and when he did, Harry had already jumped off of him and had quickly ran to the door that led to the backyard where he took a spot right beside Luna. He smiled at her with mischief in his eyes and happiness also showing. Luna grinned and started laughing when she saw Edward coming through the door wearing a shocked expression. He wasn’t angry which Harry took as a good thing. Harry smiled innocently at him, which caused Edward to narrow his eyes and to growl at him. The rest of the Cullen’s were amused at Edward’s reaction and was slightly surprised that it had been Harry to make the first move instead of Edward. Harry had seemed to be too shy but apparently he wasn’t.

            When it was time for the two to go, they said their goodbyes and when Harry and Edward got in front of each other, they shook each others hands while staring into the others eyes for quite a while.

            It wasn’t until Luna had cleared her throat when it appeared that they weren’t planning on letting go soon, that Harry and Edward reluctantly dropped each other’s hands. Harry looked bashfully to the ground and Luna knew at once that if he were a human still, his face would be the color of a tomato. Harry said his goodbyes again to the rest of the family, even Rosalie, and sent one last smile in the direction of Edward.

            Harry led the way to the car and opened Luna’s door for her and walked around to the other side to get into the driver’s seat. Once he was in and had closed the door, Harry smiled happily and slowly lifted his fingers to touch his still tingling lips. Luna watched him silently as he brought down his hand and started the ignition. She saw him glance back at the house again before turning out of the driveway.

            “You really like him don’t you?”

            Harry smiled while nodding, not glancing away from the road. His eyes were shinning and for once, he didn’t look as if he was missing anything.

            “Be careful with your heart, Harry.”

            They arrived at their house and went inside where they watched a movie to pass the time they had that now couldn’t be spent sleeping. Once the movie was done, the siblings quietly set up the house for the arrival of Terry and Blaise.

AN: This chapter is happening at the same time as the chapter 7 and two months have passed since they started Forks High.


	9. The New Arrivals

Chapter 9 - The New Arrivals

            It was the day of Terry’s and Blaise’s arrival and Harry finished writing his replies to his friends. He sent them out then both he and Luna were sitting on the couch, side by side, reading. Harry was reading Luna’s book on Vampires but had skipped all the way to the back where he found a section on Vampire’s ability to become an animagus.

            “ _Luna, did you know that magical vampires can change into two different animagus forms?”_

_“No I didn’t… Wait. Did you skip chapters? Cause that is the very last one.”_

Harry looked guiltily around himself and heard Luna sigh.

            _“Let me guess. You were reading from the beginning but then got bored. Then you looked at the table of contents and saw Vampire Animagus. Now that you’ve seen it, you go to that chapter and start reading where you see the instructions on how to discover the forms and now… You want to try it. Am I right?”_

_“…Maybe.”_

_“What does it say to do?”_ Luna couldn’t help but be curious too.

            They practiced the spell without their wands and reading over the instructions. It was complex but was supposed to be easier than when human wizards attempt it, as they always had to make a potion as well as do the spell. The spell had complex words twisted around together and had a lot of wand movements. They practiced each separately and after three hours, they finally perfected it and Luna was to go first.

            She started the wand movements and while continuing them, she started repeating the phrase,

            _“Mutare ad bestias, mutare ad bestias, mutare ad bestias”_

A glow appeared around her before she disappeared and a white hare was in her place. It had the same eye color and a little marking above her nose. The hare tentatively began to hop and, once she got used to it, began to hop faster and faster around the yard. The hare went back to Harry and twitched its nose causing Harry’s face to break into a smile, emerald eyes twinkling. A small glow appeared before it switched back to a human Luna. She took a few minutes of breathing before she concentrated again and turned into another different animal that was a bald eagle. Her two forms were completely different but they both fit her personality. After a bit of flying around, Luna changed back into her human form.

            “That was so cool. When I was in the air and the wind was flowing with my wings, I felt like I was coming home. It was incredible.”

            Now it was Harry’s turn.

            He did the same steps as Luna and his first transformation was a completely black leopard with the same emerald green eyes as his own. He spent a little time in this form before he changed into his last.

            Harry concentrated real hard and the glow appeared, nearly blinding this time. Luna stared in awe at the beautiful animal that took his place. The animal has pure white fur with brown eyes that have a bit of Harry’s green in them. He was an arctic wolf and Luna thought that he was the most beautiful animal ever. She changed into a hare and for the rest of time they had, they ran around in the yard. It was a good thing that there was no one around to see two flashes of white dash around the yard, playing happily together.

            They got out of their forms and both were a little bit breathless but had big grins on their faces. They went inside and Harry just happened to glance at the clock and cursed.

            “LUNA! We have to go! We have thirty minutes to get to the airport!”

            The twins tumbled into Luna’s car and drove to airport, completely disregarding the speed limits. Strangely, no one noticed the car hastily passing them.

            When the two arrived, they walked to the terminal where Blaise and Terry were coming from. Harry and Luna stood in the same spot in the airport as Sam had when he had picked them up, waiting for the other two to arrive. They had arrived just in time and soon enough, they saw two guys; one with brown hair, green eyes and pale skin and the other had a chocolate toned skin, hazel eyes and angled ears. They walked towards the siblings, side by side. One had a friendly smile on and the other had a small quirk of the lips before his face went blank and a little dog in a carrier by his side. They all greeted each other and Luna cooed over Ari before Harry led them to his car and the new arrivals put their luggage in the trunk. The ride to the house was filled with small talk and small silences. They discussed everything: from the new house to the twin’s animagus forms to the new school to the new people to new discoveries. Luna poked fun at Blaise’s ears causing him to glare at her and absently pat Ari on the head. Harry told the two about the Cullen’s with a small wistful smile on his face. Blaise snorted and looked out the window with a tiny smile when he saw Harry glare at him half-heartedly. It seemed Blaise was over him.

            “Which one caught your attention, Harry?” Asked Terry, after sending Blaise a look.

            “The only single one out of the five. Edward. He has the nicest eyes, hair… Body…” Harry trailed of gazing dreamily in front of him and, despite his lack of attention on the road, he managed to stay on route.

            “Have you tried anything yet?”

            “Well, I did kiss him. Once. Now the ball is in his court. He needs to make the next move. I showed how I felt towards him and now, he should tell me how he feels about me.” Harry stated sadly, not noticing the confused glances that the other three gave each other. Luna, Terry and Blaise all stared at him with questioning gazes. Feeling the weight of the looks, Harry turned to them and saw that the three faces had the same expression. He snorted and turned back to face the road.

            “Muggle expression.”

            Small talk was made for the rest of the trip and two people kept thinking about how that muggle expression was relevant to the conversation but then they finally realized it.

            About ten minutes later, they arrived and Blaise and Terry stared at the house and its surroundings. The first one to get out of the car once the doors were opened was Ari and she just ran to the grass and promptly did her business. The four still in the car just laughed as they stepped out of the car and onto the pavement of the driveway. The dog rushed to Blaise’s side and he smiled fondly down at her.

            Harry opened the front door and ushered the three inside. Blaise grinned approvingly at the surroundings, noticing quite a bit of green in the color scheme. He just ignored the blue. The twins gave Blaise and Terry the grand tour and finally showed them their own rooms. Harry told them everything that he remembered and Luna told them everything that he left out. The two left them and they could hear the others argue over who was going to have which bedroom. Harry and Luna both smirked when they heard a thump.

            They decided to make dinner although Harry made most of it, as Luna wanted to make freshwater plimpy soup. Harry didn’t know what a plimpy was and he most certainly didn’t want to eat one. He called the others to the table where they enjoyed Harry’s Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and broccoli. Terry took a small bite and almost moaned aloud as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the taste. He eyes opened to see the three other people looking at him with amusement rolling off of them.

            “What? It’s delicious.” He said defensively

            “Thank you Terry. Glad you enjoyed it.” Harry assumed

            Blaise interrupted.

            “So, I was thinking I might go back to school with you guys. It would be interesting to see what muggles are teaching these days. Do you know how I can register?”

            “Well, we’re going there Monday. You can come with us and ask the office. I’ll send a letter to Dumbledore so that he can send a transcript to the school,” Answered Luna. “What are you going to do, Terry?”

            He thought for a bit.

            “I think I’m just going to get a full-time job somewhere. I really don’t want to deal with homework.”

            Harry rolled his eyes

            “It’s not that bad. Most of the stuff we learn is actually quite interesting.”

            Terry gave him a blank look and continued to eat. Luna looked at him.

            “Aren’t you a Ravenclaw? And isn’t Blaise a Slytherin? Shouldn’t your two roles be reversed? Blaise should be the one wanting to go to work, not you.”

            “I already know what I need to know.” Terry simply said which stated clearly that he didn’t want to discuss this.

            A small whine was heard and the group all turned around to see Ari looking at them with begging eyes. Blaise thumped his head at remembering that he forgot to feed her and he quickly got the food dish from his room and put it beside the end of the counter where he filled the dish. He went back to sit at the table to finish the meal as if nothing had interrupted.

             Harry suddenly straightened his back, having realized something.

            “By the way, we’ve been invited to a friends house for a small party tomorrow. You guys are able to come right? It’s at eight.”

            Terry looked at Blaise who just shrugged.

            “Sure we’d love to.”

            With that, dishes were placed into the dishwasher which the two new arrivals had trouble figuring out. Harry kindly took the plates away from them and put them in himself while Luna just looked at them smugly. The two snorted and walked to their rooms to change into something more comfortable.

            The rest of the evening was spent with the group playing games and watching a movie. Blaise was going to go to sleep when he decided to ask Harry a question.

            “I’m just wondering… Where is the party being held?”

            “The La Push Reservation.”

 

AN: Another chapter! May actually get another few done today! I'm not too fond of this chapter but c'est la vie.


	10. The Breakdown and Mates

Chapter 10- The Breakdown and Mates

            The four friends were getting ready to go but both Terry and Blaise were so nervous about meeting their mates that they spent an hour just deciding on what to wear. They both had a feeling that this was it. This was where they mates were. Luna and Harry were both ready to go and were waiting for them when the doorbell rang.

            “I’ll get it.” Said Harry

            He opened the door, only to be surprised. A smile broke out over his face.

            “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining…”

            Edward shifted where he was standing but didn’t say anything he only looked at Harry. He was about to say something when Luna came through the door.

            “Harry? The two girls are finally ready. You-. Oh. Hello, Edward. What are you doing here?”

            “I just came to talk to Harry but if you guys are leaving, I can talk to him tomorrow?”

            “Yeah, we should have been at La Push ten minutes ago. Those two girls in there are just taking forever.”

            Only one person noticed the shift in Edward’s eyes when Luna mentioned La Push. Blaise came through the door just in time to see the darkness of hate cloud over the newcomer’s eyes. He frowned at the door in confusion before he stepped through to announce his presence.

            “We’re ready. Oh hello… Sorry to be rude, but who are you?” Blaise asked bluntly

            Harry shook his head with a smile before finally introducing the two

            “Oh right. Blaise, this is Edward. Edward, this is Blaise. The next one to come down here is Terry.”

            They shook hands and Terry bounded over to them with a big grin on his face.

            “Harry, let’s go! We’re going to be late!”

            “We’re already late, Terry” Luna said with a roll of her eyes. She looked towards Harry, “Harry? We’ll wait in the car for you.”

            Harry nodded towards her before putting his attention back towards Edward.

            “So?”

            “Your busy… I’ll talk to you tomorrow. This can wait till then.”

            Harry furrowed his brow.

            “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at school then.”

            Edward nodded and began to walk towards the door when he changed his mind and walked right back to Harry. He brought him into a tight hug before bringing his mouth right over the other boys. Harry stood there stunned before kissing Edward back for all he was worth. They broke apart breathless before Edward gave him a dazzling smile and walked back to the door. He turned back one more time and waved his hand.

            “See you tomorrow, Harry. Be careful tonight.”

            With that, Edward disappeared into the night, leaving Harry standing there absolutely frozen. There was just a buzzing in Harry’s mind before a series of honks from Luna’s car broke through it. He shook his head before he beamed and darted out the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him. He ran up to Luna’s car and sat in the back with Blaise. Everyone noticed how the atmosphere in the car changed when Harry got in with his happiness plain on his face. Luna looked at him with bright eyes but if anyone had looked closer, they would have seen the concern. Harry looked back at her and told them what happened. Once he was finished, everyone could tell how Harry was completely taken over with bliss. They said nothing, not that Harry expected them to. He just turned his face towards the window, studying the sights before him.

            As the car disappeared into the night, a dark figure’s eyes followed the car’s departure before bringing their hand to their lips with a sigh of contentment. He turned around and once again vanished back to his own home where the rest of his family was waiting

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

            Luna pulled into the reservation and parked the car. The whole group got out and walked down to where there the party was. A bonfire was burning and people were gathered around the food table. Sam was the first one to notice them.

            “Hey Harry. Hey Luna. Who are these two?”

            Luna stepped forward.

            “This is Blaise and Terry. They came to join us here. Terry is also a vampire whereas Blaise is a Magical Light Elf.” She introduced.

            They were interrupted by a stunned voice.

            “Harry?”

            Harry stiffened and he almost thought he felt his heart beat. He knew that voice but it couldn’t be possible. He slowly turned around and stared at the figure coming towards him. Harry noticed that he still had the same gray eyes, the same black hair only shorter and the same pale skin. He couldn’t help but stare back with a small trace of betrayal in his eyes when the figure stopped in front of him.

            “Sirius.” Harry said, stiffly but couldn’t help the small bit of happiness that came bubbling out.

            Sirius looked at him cautiously. He knew that voice. He bit his lip and stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his godson. He felt the body stiffen before two arms came around him, returning the hug. He felt Harry break down in his arms and tightened his arms around him. Real tears came out of Harry’s eyes as he stayed in his godfather’s arms. He couldn’t help it, they had just come out. But when the tears stopped, the anger and betrayal came back with a vengeance. He pushed Sirius away and punched him squarely in the cheek with one fourth of his strength. A bit of his anger diminished when he saw Sirius fall onto the ground, a hand to his cheek. Sam was about to step forward to put some distance between the two when he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. It was Emily’s.

            “Just let them work it out.”

            Harry just stood there with his jaw tightened, watching Sirius get up onto his feet. He really wanted to hit him again but when Sirius stumbled towards him, he bit the urge down.

            “Harry, I’m so-“

            “DON’T! Don’t you dare say your sorry. I can’t listen to that bullshit. You had three years to say that. Do you know how I spent my sixth year at Hogwarts? I was completely depressed. I cried practically every night for you. You were my godfather. I loved you like a son would love a father. Do you know how much it pains me to know that you’ve probably been here the whole time? You could have contacted me once, just once, to let me know that you are okay, that you were alive. I would have liked to know that. Instead, you let me believe that you were dead and I got over it. I had known in my heart that when I died, I would see you again. I would be able to hug you and tell you about the war and how terrible it was to see practically everyone I knew die. Did you know that Remus is dead? Do you know how painful that was? Did you know that he married Tonk’s and that she was pregnant? He asked me to be the child’s godfather and I thought that it was a perfect idea. I could be like how you were to me. But then the war came and they died along with my godchild. I thought when I died, I would see them too but no, I didn’t die in the war like I thought I was supposed to. No, instead a fucking vampire killed me and turned me into one of his species! Now that was hard to know. Knowing that I would never see you or Remus or Tonk’s and my godchild. And there you are, standing there alive and kicking. Looking happy. And I thought vampires didn’t cry.”

            With that, Harry broke down to the ground and sobbed, heart wrenching sobs that filled everyone around with grief. Sirius tearfully went up to him and hugged again whispering the same words over and over.

            “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

            When the tears disappeared, Harry’s strength seemed to disappear with it. He weakly pushed at Sirius but he didn’t budge. He just kept his arms wrapped around him. Sirius lifted him up and walked towards the fire with Harry by his side. They sat on the bench and Sirius turned his towards Sam. He nodded. The music started up again but there was a noticeable silence around the group. He turned towards Harry again. He looked back at him resigned and tired eyes.

            “Can I explain? Please?”

            Harry opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn’t so he nodded.

            “When I was hit with my lovely cousin’s spell, it didn’t kill me, just stunned me. I fell through the veil and felt like I was taking a portkey. Stars passed me as I whooshed past them. I landed in this forest but I was unconscious. That was where Sam found me and brought me back to this reservation where I became healthy again. I gained the weight I had before Azkaban. I wanted to go back to England to protect you but I couldn’t bring myself to. You had a destiny to fulfill and I knew that if I went back there, I would die or go back to Azkaban when I had you again. I didn’t want that to happen so I stayed here. Don’t you see that it was smart to stay here? Bellatrix thought she had killed me, she would have hunted me down until I WAS dead. I couldn’t go back there and I couldn't contact you. You know in your heart, that staying here was the right thing for me to do. I really missed you Harry. Please believe that I wanted to go back there, so bad that it hurt.”

            Harry analyzed Sirius’s eyes and found absolutely no deceit in them. He sighed, all the fight in him completely gone. He simply leant onto Sirius’s side and stared into the dancing flames. He finally came up with something to say.

            “I forgive you. I love you. I missed you.”

            A smile broke over his face.

            “I love you too, Harry. I missed you too.”

            They sat there for about ten minutes more before standing up and rejoining the party. Harry noticed Terry, Blaise and Luna standing by the food table, chatting. He went over to them.

            “Why aren’t you guys joining the party? Don’t you want to find your mates?”

            Blaise looked down.

            “They’re not here.”

            Harry looked around and saw that only a few people were there: Sam, Emily and Jared. He went over to Sam and asked where everybody was.

            “They are in the kitchen getting more food ready. They should all be out shortly.”

            Then, laughter sounded neatly down to them and out walked ten more largely built people: Leah, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and two others that Harry assumed was Seth and Embry. He caught the eyes of one of them then Harry looked towards the three others and noticed Luna eyeing Seth. When the guy looked towards her, he suddenly stopped and stared. Harry caught the word imprint from his mind before a sudden gold glaze of shinning stars took over Seth as he continued to stare at her with her staring right back. Her face was blank before a huge smile took over her face and walked towards him. She hugged the guy and whispered Mate to him. She flashed a delighted smile towards Harry. She looked towards the other two and found them starting the same process as her. Terry and Jacob were next to each other, also staring. He looked towards Blaise and saw him in the same position with Leah who for the first time since Harry had met her, was smiling happily. He looked towards Sam and saw him glance toward Leah sadly before going back to his own imprint and kissing her on the cheek.

            Harry was happy for his friends. They each had the one that they belonged with and Harry was on the way to getting the same thing. He touched his lips and walked to wards the fire and sat down in a grassy spot, sighing and once again was watching the flames dance around.

            When Harry was lost in the fire, a throat was cleared behind him. He turned around to see the one that he caught eyes standing behind him with a smile. Harry looked at him and felt himself returning the smile when the other sat down beside him.

            “Hi, I’m Embry.” He said, sticking out his hand

            “Harry. Nice to meet you.” He shook the other hand before letting his own fall back beside him.

            A silence took over between the two.

            “This is none of my business but… Are you with one of the Cullens?” Embry asked, curious.

            Harry frowned but answered the question with one simple answer.

            “Almost.”

            Embry looked back at the fire with a contemplative look.

            “Almost?”

            “It’s complicated. I mean I really like him and I think he likes me. We’re going to talk tomorrow about something at school. So I’ll find out then, I guess.”

            “I hope for your sake, it works out the way you want it too.”

            “Thank you.”

            Silence resumed.

           

AN: I’m going to finish this today : ) I’m on a roll now. Surprise?


	11. The Talk

Chapter 11- The Talk

 

            The night passed, filled with laughter and chatter. Blaise, Luna and Terry all discovered their mates and Harry got a new friend in Embry. There was just something about him that made Harry want to confide in him with everything. It wasn’t a romantic feeling, just one that made him want to know this person. Apparently Embry felt the same as he confided with Harry with personal things. With each new secret, Harry could tell that he hadn’t meant to say anything as his brown eyes would widen and the color in his face would darken. Despite the embarrassment that their secrets caused, they both couldn’t help but be relieved that they had told someone them.

            Harry also reconnected with his godfather and they were closer than they have ever been.

            Before the group left, Harry and Embry set a date to hang out at the beach even if the sky was full of clouds. They all said goodbye and the group got into the car with three of them having dreamy expressions. Harry snorted and took over the role of driving when Luna asked him to. She couldn’t quite focus on driving them home safely.

            When they arrived, they were all greeted by the insistent barking of Ari.

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

            The next school day started out with Blaise going to the office to get his schedule and being welcomed warmly into the school. Everyone was surprised to see another with the two siblings and the reaction was practically the same as when the two arrived. Harry’s head was filled with thoughts as they walked up to their lunch table where Angela was sitting silently, reading a book while eating her lunch. When they came up, She smiled at them before going right back to reading. They all sat down at the table with one space open next to Harry, which was quickly filled by Edward who smiled tenderly at him.

            “Hey.”

            Harry looked at him and grinned.

            “Hi.”

            “Are you busy after school?” Asked Edward

            “No… Why?” Quizzed Harry

            “I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk? Maybe get some food later?”

            Harry smiled brilliantly at him and replied with,

            “I would love too.”

“I’ll meet you by your car then?”

            “Sure, that’s fine… Is this a date?”

            Edward smirked and looked at him with shinning eyes. He slowly got up from the spot and spoke one word before turning back to sit with his siblings.

            “Maybe.”

            Harry glared half-heartedly at his back before turning back to see everyone at the table watching him with amusement in their eyes. He gave them a confused frown.

            “What?”

            It was Angela who spoke next.           

            “Could you guys have been any more cuter?”

            That caused a round of chuckles at the table.

            The rest of the school day went by slowly for Harry, as he just wanted it to be over. He watched the clock tick before sighing as he realized he had one more class to go to that was gym. They were going outside in the mud to play some baseball after which everyone had to bring their phys. Ed. Uniform home with them.

            Finally the bell rang and Harry walked out of the building to see Edward already waiting by his car. Harry gave the keys and his bag to Luna, as she, Blaise and him had carpooled together. She grabbed the things from him and smirked before unlocking the doors. Edward and Harry watched the two drive away before Harry turned back to Edward.

            “So, where are we going?”

            Edward looked thoughtfully at him.

            “I figured we could walk through the forest.”

            Harry’s eyebrows rose skeptically as he stared at Edward.

            “Okay…”

            “Don’t worry. I know my way around.”

            Harry snorted. Of course he would.

            They started walking down the street and went onto a grassy area that led straight in the forest. They walked but didn’t talk, both content with the silence. Their hands brushed several times until Harry finally had enough and just melded their fingers together. When Edward smiled at him, Harry felt something in his heart lurch at the sight. Edward then walked in front of him and quickened his step, leading him along. They heard a stream up ahead and as they walked closer, Harry heard something heavier. They walked out of the trees and Harry gaped at the sight before him.

            There was a steep hill in front of them with water cascading down in the pool below with a stream leading to the ocean. The ocean was far away but close enough to see it gleaming with the sun’s rays. Harry took a breath and stared at the scene, not noticing Edward’s eyes on him the whole time.

            “This… This is absolutely the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.”

            “Yes. It is.”

            Feeling the weight of the gaze on him, Harry turned to Edward to see the other staring at him with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn’t place.

            “You know, I was talking about the area around us.” He teased

            Edward just shrugged

            “Well, I was talking about you.”

            Harry gave him a radiant smile before finding himself caught in the other’s stare. They gazed at each other until Edward took a step forward with Harry doing the exact same thing. Their lips met in a soft kiss before their arms wrapped around the other. The kiss deepened and they fell to the ground with Harry on top of him while still locked in an embrace. They broke apart and Harry continued to lie contently on top of Edward, turning his face towards the waterfall. Edward brushed his hand through Harry’s hair and softly nuzzled his neck before starting to kiss it. Feeling Harry shiver, Edward smirked but soon found himself face to face with Harry who slammed his mouth against the smirking one. They kissed with frenzy before finally calming down.

            Harry was absently playing with Edward’s shirt before he spoke.

            “What are we?”

            Edward turned to face him and studied his features before smiling at him.

            “I’d like to be together. I’d like to go on dates with you. I’d like to love you.”

            Harry looked at him and went to lay his head against Edward’s chest once more. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

            Wind in the trees.

            Waves smoothly gliding down the stream.

            Birds chirping.

            Finally, he replied.

            “I’d like that too.”

            The two spent quite a while in the forest, just snuggling and stealing kisses throughout. They walked, hand in hand, to a small diner before running to Harry’s home. They shared a goodnight kiss and before Edward took off back to his own house, he spoke to Harry.

            “By the way, this most definitely was a date.”

            And with that he took off.

            Harry leant against the shut door with his head resting against it. A content smile broke out over his face and he went to sit in the living room where the others were waiting for him. He told them what happened and they were happy for him although there was a shared skeptical glance between Luna and Blaise.

            Harry suddenly shot up from his seat and looked at the time. Seeing that is wasn’t late, he called Embry. When he heard the others voice, a grin leapt onto Harry’s face. He told the other everything that had happened

            “I’m so happy Embry.”

            He could hear Embry take a breath before replying.

            “I’m glad for you. You deserve it. I hope this is the one you were looking for.”

            Harry could hear the honesty laced in Embry’s voice and realized that the other was genuinely happy for him. His face lit up with warmth for the other.

         “Thank you. I know of the prejudices between the two of you.”

         “Harry, you’re a part of that group. I’m supposed to hate you. And yet you’re turning into one of my best friends. I can’t hate you.”

         Harry smiled softly into the phone

         “Same with you. I’m glad I can talk to you.”

         The two talked for a bit longer before saying their farewells. Harry hung up the phone and walked to his room where he set up a movie and lied down on his bed with his head facing the TV. He was looking forward to the future.

 

           

AN: One more! Although I may make it two more because I want to have the Hogwarts graduation put in. Also, I realized that I forgot to mention what was in Harry’s vaults- the paintings and everything… I decided that I’m going to fit them somewhere into the sequel. Another thing, I’m going to be focusing a lot on Harry and not on the others. : )


	12. The End?

Chapter 12- The End?

           

Hogwarts- Five Months Later

            “Ron Weasley”

            “Woooo! Go Ron!”

            As soon as Ron’s name was called Harry stood up and was yelling at him. With his ears turning red, Ron walked off the stage. He had done the same thing with Hermione and she had just smiled at him. After the graduation was finished, there was a small reception. He and Edward met them there.

            “Hermione, Ron, this here is my boyfriend Edward.”

            Hermione gave him a small hug and Ron just glared at him

            “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you too. Harry has told me so much about you.”

            Hermione was about to shake his hand when Ron stalked up to him. It made Edward want to reel back but he stood his ground.

            “Listen you git. I do not like you right now but I know Harry does and at this moment that is enough. But if you hurt him, I will hunt you down then chop of all your body parts and burn you. I will use the spells I’ve learned against vampires to hurt you. I hope you understand.”

            Edward nodded and looked at Harry who just smiled and gave Ron a hug.

            “I love you, mate. Thank you for having my back.” Harry whispered.

            “I’d do anything for you and you know that.” Ron whispered back.

            “Excuse me, Ron? Can I talk to you?” said a new voice

            The two pulled back and Harry turned to see Hannah looking nervously around. He looked at Ron and saw his ears turning red again.

            “Sure. Let’s talk over here.”

            They separated from them and Hannah started talking quietly but the two vampires could still hear them.

            “I’ve wanted to talk to you about this for a long time but I assumed that you would make the first move. Ron, I’m glad we are graduated and I want you to know that I care a lot about you. I like you so much. I’d really like you to be my boyfriend if you’d like to be?” She blushed but stood firm while Ron just stared at her. He stared at her for so long that she looked down and nodded. She took a step back.

            “I understand. You don’t feel the same way. That’s okay. I hope we can still be friends?”

            Harry looked at his best friend and watched him, as he still didn’t say anything to her. Ron just stood there even as Hannah began to walk away. He was fed up with his friend’s foolishness.

            Turning to Edward he said,

            “Edward, please wait here. I have to save that stupid pillock’s love life. HANNAH, WAIT UP.”

            She turned around and Harry noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Harry looked at Ron again and saw that he was still just standing there. Harry walked up to him and slapped on the back of the head and turned back to her.

            “Don’t go. Ron is just being foolish. He has fancied you since sixth year and he doesn’t do well with being shocked. He always talks about you and never shuts up. He does feel-“

            “Harry, please stop. If he does feel the same, why isn’t he telling me this himself? See? He’s just standing there!”

            Harry looked at Ron again and gave him a shove that was not very gentle.

            “Oi! Ron! Wake up!”

            Ron fell on the ground and glared at Harry. Harry glared right back and pointed at Hannah.

            “You prat! You’re going to miss your chance! Tell her what you tell me almost every single time you send me a letter.”

            With that, Harry went back to stand beside Edward and glared at Ron who looked at Hannah. He saw her tears and yelled at himself in his head.

            “Hannah… I’m sorry I just stood there. Harry is right. I have fancied you for a long time but it was actually since fifth year not six. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and it scares me. I d-“

            Hannah lips on his cut off Ron. He was shocked but, remembering what had happened, Ron quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

            Harry grinned at his friend and grabbed Edward’s hand. He turned to see Hermione smiling at the two with her hand also entwined with Viktor’s who gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Harry beamed. He was happy.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************                                                                         **STOP HERE IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

            A year had passed and all of the four have come to be great friends and Harry and Embry have also become very close. Luna and Seth, Terry and Jacob and Blasie and Leah as are Harry and Edward are all still going strong. The three have come to love their mates with their whole heart including Harry. He spent more time with Edward’s family and they became like his second family next to the Weasley’s. He couldn’t count the Dursley’s as his family. Angela also became a greater part of their friendship and had gotten into a romantic relationship with Ben Cheney.

           Harry, Hermione and Ron had exchanged about a hundred letters to each other since their grad. They updated Harry with all the information in the Wizarding World and how The Prophet was offering awards to anybody who can find Harry and catch a picture of him. The two told Harry about how the Ministry, or rather the minister, had tried to get people to turn against him with the explanation that he had turned dark and was now creating an army. Apparently, there was quite a scandal over that and while some people believed what the minister was saying, there was a great deal of the population that believed he was innocent and was just living peacefully somewhere else. They told Harry that many people thinks that he had done right by leaving England when he had been turned while others thought that he still should have stayed. All the letters put together made Harry smile with contentment and a bit of sadness. He missed them.

            The person that Harry spent most of his time with though, was his godfather. They had reconciled and were back to the relationship that they had before Sirius “died”. They talked about everything from the Dursleys to Edward to the Final Battle. One time, Harry had brought Sirius to the Cullen’s home so that they could all meet and Harry thought that they had all got along quite well, although Sirius had given Edward the whole, “Break his heart and I will kill you” speech with his wand pointing in the vampires face. Unsurprisingly, Harry’s mate had looked quite freaked out after that and took the words to heart.

            Blaise, Ari and Terry moved out of the house to be live their mates. Luna was in the verge of moving in with Seth but she didn’t want to leave Harry yet. The Cullen’s, Blaise, Harry and Luna had all graduated from the Fork’s High school and each of them, including Terry, had enrolled at the University of Washington in Seattle all of them hoping to become different professionals. They all got accepted although a couple of them got on the waitlist but managed to get accepted since they were near the beginning

            A week before their first semester started, Harry and his friends went to the university to look around and to find their classes as they had all missed the orientation date. The campus was quite beautiful with the Drumheller Fountain and the green grounds lined with cherry blossoms. There were people in all directions but the four imagined there’d be more once school actually started.

 **************************************************************************************************************************************************

            It was two days before University that found all of ex-housemates together at the same house. Blaise and Terry were staying over for the two nights. Harry and Terry pacing around the house, nervous. Harry kept thinking about what he was missing and running around looking for them. Blaise and Luna were so agitated with watching them pace, that Blaise was trying to concentrate on watching his movie whereas Luna was reading what appeared to be an interesting book with a small smile upon her face. Her smile grew when she heard the phone ring and Harry picked it up.

            “Hello?”

            “Hi Harry! It’s Alice. I know you’re nervous for Monday but when I met you I had promised to take you guys shopping and today I’m going to meet that promise. I’m taking you guys shopping and I’m not going to take no for an answer!”

            Harry sighed and covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

            “BLAISE, TERRY, LUNA. ALICE IS ASKING IF WE WANT TO GO SHOPPING!”

            He got many different replies.

            “I can’t I have to work. And we can hear you without you yelling, you know.” Said Terry

            “Sure!” Said Luna

            “I can’t. I’m hanging with Leah today.” Said Blasie

            Harry nodded and brought the phone back up.

            “It’s just Luna and I, Alice. The other two are busy.”

            He could her sigh with disappointment but the lightness in her voice was the same as always.

            “I guess that’s all right. We’re going to go to Seattle as they have very nice shopping opportunities; new sights and we’re going just for the fun of it. I’m going to pick you up in ten minutes so be ready.“

            Harry put down the phone and both of the two going to Seattle got ready to go and waited at the door. Exactly ten minutes later, they heard a honk. When they got into Alice’s car, Alice slammed her foot on the gas pedal and they were off.

            It took one hour for them to arrive in Seattle with the speed that Alice was going and their first stop was Downtown Seattle where they meandered into every store. Alice and Luna spent time giving Harry a whole new wardrobe with Harry grumbling every now and then. Why he agreed to this, he didn’t know. After they were done with Harry, they shopped for clothes for themselves with Harry commenting here and there. That first shopping place took hours to go through and only half the day was gone so Alice decided to take them to the International District where they enjoyed walking around and seeing all the people. This experience was much more calm and less tiring than the first. They settled down and ate at the small Hong Kong Bistro.

            Finally, after 9 hours of driving, shopping and eating, they arrived at Harry’s and Luna’s home. They all got out of the car and Alice opened the trunk to let them get each of their bags. The twins hugged Alice before lugging all their bags into their rooms to put away. They had just finished when they heard the front door open.

            “Hey! Anybody here?”

            Harry went into the front room to see Blaise and Terry taking off their shoes and putting them to the side. Luna came in a few seconds later.

            “Hi Harry, Hi Luna. How was your shopping day?” Asked Blaise with a smirk in Harry’s direction.

            Harry just sighed in answer. Luna shot him a look before jumping into recalling every detail and the fact that she and Alice had dragged him everywhere and to every store. The two smirked at him on sync and Harry rolled his eyes before going into to the kitchen to find something to do. He ended up making chocolate cupcakes for them all.

            Later in the night, Harry and Blaise were sitting in at the dinning table and were softly talking.

            “How’s Leah?” Harry enquired, as he and Leah had become tentative friends. Blaise got a dreamy look on.

            “She’s great. I really love her. She is a bit temperamental but I love her despite all that.”

            Suddenly he looked down at the table and traced the patterns with his eyes.

            “I… I’m going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?”

            Harry stared at Blaise in shock. When he came to his senses, he said, “Are you sure?”

            Blaise looked up with a passion in his eyes.

            “Yes, absolutely yes. I love her so much. It’s been a bit over a year since we got together and I know we’re only nineteen but we’re mates and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her. She’s smart, kind, feisty, sexy, and she challenges me every time we’re together. I know we’re not ready to get married but I want us to signify that we’re going to someday. You know what I mean?”

            “I think you should do whatever you feel strongly about. I heard of this ring, a promise ring I think? Anyway, maybe you should get her one of those instead? It gives her the promise that you’re going to marry her. Someday. When the two of you are ready. What about that?”

            Blaise stared out the window, thoughtfully, before answering.

            “I’ll think about it. Thanks for the suggestion Harry.”

            With that Blaise left the room to go into his own. Harry heard the door shut and a computer being put on. Harry sighed, leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. Blaise mentioning marriage made Harry think of Edward and him. Were they ready for that step, he didn’t know but Blaise did give him something to think about.

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

            The next day, Harry and Terry were watching _I love Lucy_ reruns when they heard the doorbell ring. The two stared each other down before Terry broke the eye contact and got up to answer it. Harry heard the normal greetings and then two pairs of footsteps heading towards him.

            “ _Harry, why did you make me get the door when it was for you? Next time you’re getting it.”_

Harry looked towards Terry with a smirk before the smirk fell into a grin when he saw Embry. He jumped up and gave his close friend a hug, feeling the other do the same.

            “What are you doing here?” Asked Harry while leading him into the backyard

            “Your starting school tomorrow, I wanted to wish you luck. “

            Harry looked stunned.

            “You came all the way over here? Just to wish me luck? Thank you.”

            The other looked to the ground.           

            “I didn’t just come here for that... I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit? Take a walk?”

            “Sure. That’d be great. Want to go now?”

            Embry nodded then instead of going back into the house, he led the way into the forest. They walked side by side until the trees started to thin out and they were facing the ocean while standing on a wide cliff. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting the salty wind gently wash over his face. He sat down, feeling Embry do the same thing on his right. They watched seagulls fly high over the water. Sometimes they swooped towards the water to catch a fish while others just flew on. They stayed like that for a little over an hour just listening, watching and sometimes talking.

            It was when they were walking back to the house that Harry thought about marriage. He decided to ask Embry about it.

            “Embry… Do you ever think about marriage?”

            The person spoken to looked startled at the question. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

            “Sometimes. I mean I want to, someday, when I find the right person. I need the important someone before I can think about that. You?”

            Harry looked into the others eyes and saw something flash but disappear just as quickly. Harry knew that he wanted to find his mate someday soon. He looked ahead of him and saw that they were half way back home.

            “I’ve been thinking about it more and more since Blaise mentioned it to me. He wants to marry Leah, you know that?”

            Harry saw a jealous streak in Embry’s eyes as he replied. Harry frowned at him in question. Embry saw the look and sighed

            “Okay, I’ll admit it. I am completely and utterly jealous of them. Those two have something intense and I wish I had what they had. You have it with Edward but me? I’m alone.”

            Harry put a hand on the others shoulder, feeling the heat and cold fuse together. Embry looked at him with dark eyes and Harry gave him a smile.

            “You’ll find that somebody, Embry. I’ll help you and I won’t rest until you get it. Okay?” Said Harry with raised eyebrows, challenging him to deny him that. He lifted his hand and put it back by his side

            Embry smiled softly and looked through the trees.

            “Those two are pretty serious, aren’t they?”

            Recognizing the change in subject, Harry went along with it.

            “Yeah, they are. Ever since Blaise told me, I’ve been thinking about Edward and what it would be like married to him. I mean, are we ready to take that step?”

            This time he heard Embry growl low. He rolled his eyes.

            “Oh come on. You haven’t got used to him by now? I’ve been dating him for a long time.”

            “It’s just something about that Cullen that I don’t like or trust.I don’t mind the rest of the family. It’s just him.”

            Again, Harry rolled his eyes.

            “Fine. Anyway, I want to get married but I’m just thinking about it and what it would be like. I love Edward; why wouldn’t I want to get married to him?”

            Embry answered.

            “Simply because you’re too young. Anybody our age is too young. We’re only nineteen.”

            Harry nodded.

            “That’s true. We should probably wait a couple of years like Blaise and Leah. We haven’t even… Never mind.”

            That caught Embry’s attention. He grinned.

            “Haven’t what?”

            Harry pursed his lips together and shook his head. Embry began shaking with suppressed laughter and once it was controlled, all he said to that was, “When you’re ready.”

            This caused Harry to become indignant.

            “I’m ready! I’m more than ready! I’ve been ready for… Okay… I mean it’s been a year! I should be though, shouldn’t I? I mean, I’m nineteen; I should have already had sex!”

            With that, laughter rolled off of Embry in small waves.

            “I… thought… you were… going to keep silent?”

            Once again, instead of replying, Harry just pursed his lips but the corners of his lips had lifted a bit, letting Embry know that he wasn’t mad. They continued to walk.

            They reached Harry’s house and went inside to see Ari rushing to greet them and walking farther inside to find Blaise, Terry and Luna sitting in the front room with another in the armchair. The person stood up once Embry and Harry walked in. Harry’s eyes brightened and he rushed to the other, putting his lips against Edward’s with arms encircling the others waist. They broke apart with their arms still attached around each other. Harry looked at Edward and saw him glaring hatefully at the person that was behind him. Harry looked at Embry and saw that he was glaring right back. As the glare lengthened and strengthened, the temperature slowly grew colder and lightning and thunder was heard overhead. They all glanced at Terry and saw that his eyes were glowing. Once he had all their attention, the storm stopped.

            “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. The tension in here was smothering me.”

            They all laughed except Edward when he noticed Embry come closer to Harry.

            “Harry, I better go. I’ll see you on Friday. Do you want a ride tomorrow to your first day at university?”

            Before Harry could answer, Edward spoke.

            “I’m taking him.” He said

            “Okay… I’ll see you Friday then.”

            Embry walked to the door with Harry following behind but also Edward. Hearing the other footsteps, Harry turned around and told Edward to stay in room with the others. Edward looked in his eyes and smiled before lightly pecking him on the lips and turning back to the door. Harry shook his head softly and turned around to find Embry looking at him.

            “What?”

            “Nothing… I better go… See you Friday at the reservation? 6 o’clock?”

            “For sure. I’ll be bringing the popcorn.”

            Embry grinned before steeping outside

            “See you later, Harry. Have a good day tomorrow.”

            “Thank you. See you.”

            When Embry stepped was on the sidewalk, Harry closed the door and turned around only to be shoved against it and his lips being claimed furiously.

            “I thought you were over this rival thing with him.” Inquired Harry once they broke apart.

            Edward put his forehead against Harry’s and pecked his nose.

            “The smell gets to me. Also the fact that you two spend so much time together.”

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            “He is one of my best friends. I like him.”

            “I know… I love you, you know that?”

            Harry smiled and softly kissed him.

            “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

            On Monday, they arrived at the University ten minutes before the classes started, giving them enough time to find their first class. Harry and Edward separated from the others and even though the two had two different classes and in different directions, Edward walked Harry to the classroom before going to his own. Harry went inside and was awed by how big it was and went to take a seat in the middle row between two other people. When he put his bag on the ground beside the desk, the class started with introductions being given and rubrics and expectations being hand out.

Harry was seated beside an African-American guy named Jerry and a quiet Japanese girl named Akiko. He talked with the two and discovered that they would probably only study together from time to time. By the end of the class, Harry had a supply list and a notebook with two pages, front and back, filled with notes on the different types of dissociative, personality and mood disorders.

            Harry walked out of the class and went to sit on the grass where the group said that they were going to meet. He was waiting for about ten minutes when he was Edward appear then the others. Harry smiled at his boyfriend before linking arms and walking to the car, where Edward opened the door for him and went to driver’s side.

            Once they were in and the doors were shut, Edward tore out of the parking lot and took off toward the highway. Harry gripped the handle on the roof and looked at Edward. He noticed that the others hands were clenched around the wheel and his eyes were completely black. They arrived at the house in record time and once Harry was out the door, Edward swiftly shut it and pressed Harry against it while claiming his mouth. Their bodies were pressed against each other’s tightly and hands explored. When they broke apart, they were both breathless and Edward tugged Harry toward the front door. Harry fumbled with the keys with anticipation and opened the door. Edward went in before him and hauled Harry off to his bedroom. Once Harry’s bedroom door was shut and locked, Harry went back into Edward’s arms and softly tugged at his shirt, wanting it off. Edward put his arms up and Harry lifted it up while gazing at the perfect skin beneath. Edward did the same for Harry and once the skin was revealed, Edward automatically moved his mouth down , licking and sucking. He shifted Harry around and pushed him forward until the back of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the bed causing them to fall onto it. They moved up to the middle and soon they were naked. Breathy moans and name calls floated into the other rooms and met the ears of Luna just entering the house causing her to leave with a small grimace. 

            Harry and Edward's naked bodies were entwined on the bed with Harry’s head propped on Edward’s chest with his hand feathering through his hair. When Harry felt a soft tug on his head, he looked toward Edward and saw him smiling at him with bright eyes. He moved his hand Harry’s face and softly kissed him, languishingly.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Harry shifted and felt a burning sensation in his backside and stickiness on his thighs. He was face scrunched up in disgust before he dragged Edward to take a shower with him that took longer than what it would usually take. They stepped out of the shower thoroughly satisfied and went to put on their clothes. After saying goodbye and a kiss, Edward sped off toward his own home at three in the morning.

            Harry went into the living room and slumped onto the couch beside Luna with a smile as he watched her read. She was completely into the book and her face was pressed into a frown. As her eyes flittered over the words, taking them all in, Harry leaned his head to the side and saw that she reading her book about vampires.

            “What’s so interesting?”

            Luna jumped and looked at him then back at her book.

            “Nothing. This book is just interesting, that’s all.”

            Harry frowned at her sharpness.

            “Luna, what’s wrong?”

            She sighed and shut the book with a snap.

            “It’s just… Were you doing it for the right reason? Did he just jump on you when you got here? Did he seem in a rush? Were his eyes black?”

            Harry leant back in surprise.

            “ _What was she-? Oh._ ”

            “I love him, Luna… That’s a good enough reason, right?”

            Harry thought about her other questions. Yes, Edward did jump him. Yes, he did seem in a rush to get back here. Yes, his eyes were black.

            He looked back at Luna and saw her looking at him with understanding. What he didn’t notice though was the sadness underneath.

            She sat back up with her book and began to read where she left off. Taking the hint, he went outside and transformed into his wolf form. He ran into the forest and sat, still in his wolf form, in the same spot where he had hung out with Embry in front of the ocean.

            When morning came, he went back to the house and changed his clothes. Edward knocked at the door and he was greeted with a smile and a kiss. They went to his Volvo and got in. The drive to the university was quiet and the passenger and the driver had their free hands clasped together.

            This time their classes were right next to each other and Edward told Harry that he would meet him right here. As they hugged, Harry felt the other stiffen. Edward pulled back from him and looked around him. His eyes fell on one spot before looking back at Harry. He smiled at him with a bit of trepidation surging through his body. He gave Harry a peck on the nose and walked into his class. Harry frowned and glanced around at the area where Edward had looked. His eyes fell on a girl with short brown hair that was the same shade as Edward’s and blue eyes. He caught her eyes with his and she gave him a smile in greeting before going into the class that was the same as Edward’s. Harry shook his head and went into his sociology class, which was less interesting than his Psychology class.

            Harry met with Edward after the dismissal from their professors and he looked at the other closely. He noticed that Edward was tense and his eyes were dark but not black like it was yesterday. They continued on toward his car.

            The drive, this day, was long and without the extra speed, it took three hours to get back to Fork’s. They walked up the driveway and Harry led the way to the couch. Edward sat down first and watched Harry as he put in a movie. The opening credits came on before a voice started singing a small, sad song,

            _“There was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he. And then one day, one magic day, he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, Fools and Kings, This he said to me… The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return”_

            By the end of the movie, Luna had arrived watched it with them. At the end, Luna got up and went to get her book on vampires and brought it back with her. She gave Harry a look that he couldn’t decipher before she walked to Edward.

            “I need to talk to you.”

            Edward frowned but nodded as he got up and followed Luna out the screen doors. It was twenty minutes later, when Luna came back in with Edward following behind slowly looking at the book in his hand. Harry got up and looked at her with question before looking at Edward who wouldn’t meet his gaze. He hugged him before mumbling,

            “I’ll see you tomorrow after my class, okay?”

            Harry nodded and watched as Edward walked out the door. He sighed and sat down. Feeling someone sit beside him he looked at Luna. She gave him a tight hug before going to her bedroom and shutting the door. Harry decided to watch Star Wars: The Revenge of the sith before dinner.

            Wednesday had Harry cleaning the house and watching TV. Finally around three o’clock Edward arrived.

            They went outside and sat on the patio. Edward handed him the book before telling him to read the bookmarked page.

            With a frown, Harry turned to the page that said, “Chapter Eight- Mates, Singers and Enchanted Ones.

            He began to read.

            _“When a vampire meets their mate, they automatically have a feeling of deep or natural affinity, similarity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality and compatibility. Meeting ones mate is a wonderful thing for a vampire but to meet them, they have to decipher their mate from their singer and/or their enchanted one. Most vampires only meet their Singer that is a being whose blood calls to the vampire in sexual and hungering ways. Most of the time, the vampire ends up killing their singer because of the continual bloodlust but it’s still quite common for the vampire and the singer to fall in love with each other._

_The other obstacle the vampire has in meeting their mate is their enchanted one, which most never end up meeting. To meet the enchanted, is such a rare occurrence that many do not know what it is. When they meet their enchanted one, they both feel a sense of belonging, an urge to be together. Like an enchantment is placed upon them. When they meet each other, they automatically assume their mates because they have a deep love for the other but there is no similarity or affinity or actual love only intimacy and sexuality. A vampire’s mate smells irresistible to them but an enchanted ones smell is spicy and sweet._

_When a dominant vampire comes across their mate but is with their enchanted, they get a sense of confusion and need sexual gratification from the enchanted one. As time continues on, they become more confused until they come across a reference differentiating between Enchanted ones and Mates.It is the opposite for a submissive though. If the submissive is even a tiny bit with their enchanted one, they don’t notice their mate. All they feel toward that one person is platonic emotions but once the dominant leaves the submissive EO, the submissive can sense their mate and slowly begins to feel the common mate traits and the irresistible smell. One cannot stay with the Enchanted one when they find their mate. No matter the pain that comes to them both.”_

Harry eyes snapped up from that sentence and stared at Edward who looked right back.

            “Why are you showing me this?” He asked, feeling absolute dread

            Silence reigned until Edward broke it.

            “I… I found my mate apparently. I’m sorry, Harry. I can’t stay with you, knowing my mate is within my grasp. I’ve lived two hundred years to find them. I can’t let her slip from me. Harry? Say something please.”

             Before he knew what was happening, tears were cascading down Harry’s cheeks. He gently put the book down before putting his head in his hands as he shook. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he moved away from the touch. When the tears stopped, Harry looked at Edward.

            “I… Understand. If I were in your place, I would do the same thing… I’m extremely hurt but… I guess this is goodbye then…”

            Harry picked up the book and stood up. Edward did the same. Harry stuck out his hand and spoke,

            “Goodbye Edward.”

            “Goodbye Harry…”

            Edward grasped his hand and a spark issued at the touch, signifying the end of their relationship. Harry sharply took his hand away and walked into his house without looking back. Once he was in, he walked to the couch and dropped the book in Luna’s lap without looking at her and then walked straight into his room. He leant against his door and breathed in and out.

            “I don’t understand at all.” He said.

            Harry sat on the bed, legs crossed, tears sliding down his face once again. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face inside as he let go of his emotions and let the sobs take over again. He didn’t hear the door open but did feel the dip in the bed as someone sat beside him. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder before arms wrapped around him. He knew at once it was Luna.

            “Sh… Harry, It will be all right. You’ll meet your mate and they will love you till the end of time. I know it. I’m sorry, but I had to show him that book. I couldn’t let him lead you on like that. You have great friends to help you with your loss. Blaise, Terry, your godfather and me. Oh and don’t forget Embry. He’ll probably rip Edward in half for breaking your heart.”

            That caused a reluctant laugh from Harry as he thought what the other would do.

            “See, I made you laugh. Harry, I really am sorry, you know that, right? We’ll all be here for you.”

            He felt Luna slip away and heard the door softly shut behind her.

            As time went on, Harry fell in sort of a daze that only a rejected vampire can get into. He felt arms wrap around him in a loving manner and kisses against his neck. He smelt roses and vanilla. It was absolutely intoxicating. Harry’s eyes were closed as he felt and smelled these sensations. He felt a breath in his ear before words came out.

            “I love you, Harry. So much. I’m so sorry that you had to go through this. You’re my mate, I should have protected you.”

            Harry felt the arms around him tighten before Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

            Nobody was holding him.

            Nobody was there.

            Is this the end? Will he ever find happiness?

AN: FINISHED!!! I absolutely agonized over this ending. Should I leave at the graduation part or when they break up? I was seriously thinking of leaving it at the grad but then I thought I would go with the chapter title and the actual title. I have to admit that I'm not sorry about the ending though. I had to go with the title. It does say that a love turned cold. I'm sorry about some mistakes in this, I did read over it a couple of times to fix them but I probably missed a few.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
